Rockers in Japan!
by tiger126
Summary: Four girls travel from their home in America on music scholarships to Japan's very own Ouran Academy. After only half a day at the school girls start work at the host club. Willingly! -ish-
1. Did we get in?

**Right guys. Here's my first fanfic since I've been thinking about new plots in my head and couldn't hold it in! I AM VERY EXCITED *squeals and claps hands together***

**Special thanks to ouran4eva because this story is inspired by their story! (GO CHECK IT OUT)**

**Obviously it's summer and probably the only reason I'm writing right now is because I have the time, but if you guys really like the first chappy and so on I'll keep going! Anywayssss… **

***drumroll* Here is the first chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Four girls travel from their home in America on music scholarships to Japan's very own Ouran Academy. After only half a day at the school girls start work at the host club. Willingly! -ish- *Has language! KyouyaXOC, MoriXOC, HikaruXOC, KaoruXOC, maybe TamakiXHaruhi<strong>

* * *

><p>A girl in jeans and a black leather jacket pulled up to an apartment building on her red Ducati 848 Evo. Taking off her helmet the girl let her long, black wavy hair spill onto her shoulders and closed her eyes for a few seconds, letting yellow sunshine warm her face. Sighing, the girl opened her eyes again, pulled her keys out of her bike, and stepped off her bike, kicking the stand down. Swinging her black helmet lightly the girl walked across the parking lot and up the stairs to a door where she pulled her keys out and jabbed them into the door. Slamming the door behind her the girl picked up the mail before she stepped on it and threw her keys into the small glass bowl that lay next to the door on a little table where she also laid her helmet. Not bothering to take off her jacket or shoes, the girl yelled:<p>

"AVERY! ROSALIE! LACEY! WE HAVE MAILLLLL!" Sitting down in a chair by the small dining table, the girl waited for her friends to appear.

"MAIL! MAIL! OHH MY GOSH!" A girl with auburn hair shot out of one of the rooms in the small apartment, her words laced with an Australian accent. She was around 5'6 and ran to the girl sitting at the table. "Is it there Alex?" She asked anxiously, "Did they like it?"

"Haven't checked yet Lacey, we'll check together." Answered Alex, equally nervous.

"COMING!" Yelled two from the other rooms, and soon a girl came out holding her laptop. She had a beautiful face, and her long brown, wavy hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. The girl pushed her frameless glasses further up her nose and shielded her beautiful emerald green eyes behind a layer of glass. "Did you check yet?" She asked sitting next to Alex.

"No, she did not yet check the mail yet Avery Wolf." Lacey said seriously, then her face softened, "She wants us to check together."

"Good, I want to be there when we find out we got in."

"Of course we know that. We wouldn't think to leave you out." Lacey said, grinning evilly.

"You'd better not. Ever." Said Avery, glaring at her friend, who shrunk away from Avery a little bit.

"Don't do that!" Lacey whined softly,

"Fine." Replied Avery, turning her head away.

"Oi, no fighting girlies," Said Alex, turning to the two.

"Fine." Said Avery again.

"Nooooo, FIINEEEEE." Said Lacey, dragging out the 'fine'.

"You're crazy, you know Lacey?" Avery said looking at Lacey smiling again.

"Of course! It's my Australian blood mate!" She said grinning back, "Er... Eh!" Lacey blushed. "I don't know which one to use!"

"Since you have a Canadian sister, and an English best friend, which would be me," Said Alex pointing to herself, "And another American best friend," She pointed to Avery. "But mostly a Canadian sister, I say that you should stick to 'eh'."

"Okay! Eh!" Added Lacey.

"Okay, I'm here!" Said the last voice, and out came a girl with auburn hair. The girl had a pair of headphones around her neck and was as tall as Lacey. She ran to Lacey and hooked their arms, standing behind Alex, "Did I miss anything?" She asked.

"You didn't miss anything Rosalie" Said Avery calmly, "Now we can check."

Taking in a deep breath Alex said, "Okay guys, here goes, cross your fingers!" With slightly shaking hands, Alex looked through each of the letters, "Bills, bills, letter from mom, letter from Wes," She murmured to herself. Finally Alex stopped across an envelope made of clean, expensive looking paper. At the top left corner were the initials: 'O.R.' in fancy golden lettering. Lacey and Rosalie gasped. Avery froze. Alex put her hand over her mouth in shock. Slowly opening the envelope Alex pulled out four plane tickets, which Avery snatched and began to inspect, wide-eyed. Slowly Alex took out a folded piece of paper and began to read:

_Dear Alex Walker, Avery Wolf, Rosalie Dwyer, and Lacey Smith-Dwyer,_

Alex read aloud,

_After reviewing the music videos that you sent to our academy, we have decided to accept you into the school with full musical scholarships._

Alex kept reading, speeding up as she read. After reading the last letter of 'scholarship' Avery both screamed and stood up. The four girls smushed together in a group hug screaming happily. After breaking away from the hug Avery shoved her glasses up her nose again, grinning from ear to ear,

"We're going to Japan!" She squealed, and the other squealed with her, "Okay," She said again, trying to put her serious face on. She failed. "We have to pack! Come on! We board tomorrow for JAPAN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The girls couldn't believe it, tomorrow they'd be on a plane to Japan, and after 3 days, they'd be walking through the huge gates of Ouran Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>AHH! I finished! I feel so happy!<strong>

***grins manically***

**Anyways guys, **

**REVIEW please!**


	2. JAPAN JAPAN!

**Me: *Grinning* WHOOHOO! SECOND CHAPTER! AREN'T YOU EXCITED LIKE I AM?**

***Screams and passes out* *Alex rushes to Tiger and fans face***

**Lacey: Uh, I guess we'll do the disclaimer today then.**

**Rosalie: Yep… she's insane alright. **

**Avery: I think she ate a whole bag of marshmallows this morning.**

**Rosalie: OHHH. That explains the passing out part.**

**Avery: Mmhm.**

**Rosalie: Anyways, Tiger126 - **

**Lacey: Doesn't own anything except - **

**Rosalie: Lacey, Rosalie, Alex… and ME!**

**Me: ENJOY!**

***Passes out again***

**Avery: *Face plams* Oh god…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Japan Japan!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Avery POV.<strong>

"Ugh! Thank god we got all our stuff in this house!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air. The girls and I were actually going to stay at Alex's house. Alex is in fact loaded (as am I. And Lacey and Rosalie too). That's probably because her parents are top assassins for both the government, and random people. A fact I've known when I met her and the other girls in middle school. What can I say? I like to stay informed. The government puts up with Alex's parents because they're so good at their job, and they never kill anyone who shouldn't be killed. Just the usual drug lord or something. Also, due to the fact that Alex's parents kill people, many people actually want to kill Alex herself, and because of that she knows both kendo and karate, and (somehow) she always has a knife either in her boots, on her ankle, or on her thigh. Sometimes she even has a gun.

Even though at times Alex can scare the living shit out of me sometimes, I try not to show it, it'll ruin my image. I also know that Alex would never hurt Lacey, or Rosalie or me. In fact, she takes care of us. She's like our big sister, and she can get pretty protective. (even if Lacey boxes, and I can use a gun and I'm a close combat expert, and Rosalie can knock someone out with a touch). Once she beat up some guy because he was teasing me about my glasses, and Lacey about something else. Safe to say the guy never bothered us again.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it took two taxis to get all our stuff here." Rosalie said, plopping down on the couch. "I never want to carry all that stuff again in my life. I am so tired."

"Mmhm, and I wasn't even in the taxis, I was on my bike! Thank god I got it shipped over." Alex exclaimed, "We've got our suitcases, and our freaking shit load of instruments. We probably looked so stupid carrying all that crap around the airport."

"Oh well guys," Said Lacey, trying to cheer us up a bit, "At least we got our stuff in the house, thank you Alex by the way." She turned to Alex, "And thank you lord for making the school use a private jet to get us here. I mean a freaking PRIVATE JET! You are the best god EVER!" Lacey turned to the ceiling.

"I thought you were atheist." Rosalie said questioningly.

"I am, but pretending gives me someone to blame if something bad happens to me."

"Of course." Rosalie rolled her eyes at Lacey "And Alex thanks again for letting us stay with you." Rosalie turned to Alex with a big smile on her face.

"It was nothing guys. You know I would do anything for my imotu!"

*A/N: Imotu = sister

"AWWWWW" Rosalie and Lacey glomped Alex, throwing the trio onto the floor.

I laughed and sighed, "I love you guys, and I love my life. I am now locking myself in my new room to write a song, because we've got like, only one day to see Japan before we met the Chairman of Ouran Academy! So, GOODBYE!"

"Oh, okay!" Said Lacey from underneath Alex and Rosalie.

"Heee! Trrufff ttaph sfeeeak in jaaaffoneasee!" Alex tried to say from underneath Rosalie.

"What?" Questioned Rosalie, looking down.

"I said," Alex pulled her head out of the pile of bodies, "Hey, try to speak in Japanese."

"Oohhhh" the Dwyer sisters said together.

*sfx: silence*

"I'm going now." I said in fluent Japanese. All the girls and know Japanese, we've actually been learning for quite a while since all we've wanted is to go to Japan.

I grabbed my guitar and walked up the stairs of the small cottage and opened the first door I came across. I looked inside and closed it again, _Nope_, I thought to myself. I walked to another door at the end of the hallway and looked inside, "Perfect" I whispered to myself. The room was painted a dark navy blue and was medium sized, perfect for all my instruments (Which were actually down stairs in a mountain of instruments. How we got Lacey's drum set in the jet is a mystery to me).

It had two windows: one on the left, and one on the right. The bed was right in front of me, and to my left was an extremely long, black book shelf, perfect for all my books.

Turning around I closed the door and sat myself on the bed. I took out my guitar and a piece of paper and a pen and began strumming.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV.<strong>

"I'm hungry." Lacey said after we heard Avery close her door.

"Me too," I agreed standing up.

"Alright, I'll go out and get some food for us, you guys stay here and unpack," said Alex, grabbing her coat. Alex is always looking out for us, she's always looking out for us to the point of her being our mother. It gets annoying sometimes, I mean, we can take care of ourselves! We don't mind though. I guess she's like that because when Alex was younger she lived in an orphanage, where she protected all of the kids younger than her. When she was adopted by her current parents she had to leave all of her friends behind, but I guess she still kept her 'mother bear' attitude.

Then she found us.

Lacey's my adoptive sister; my mother adopted her when she felt I was getting lonely at home since she's gone all the time. Lacey lived in the orphanage that Alex lived in, and she was one of the girls that Alex used to take care of. Alex gets real protective over Lacey sometimes because of that. It was also because of her I-must-take-care-of-all-kids attitude that the four of us met. Some guy at school was harassing Lacey and Avery, she jumped to their rescue and basically punched him in the face. It was hilarious. After that, the four of us became super duper awesomely awesome best friends. We also moved into an apartment together after our parents decided they didn't want to leave the four of us alone in our houses by ourselves, alone, because they're always away.

Avery's parents are always gone because they run a weapons company and always have to do business overseas. Alex's parents are super assassins that do jobs for sometimes months at a time, and my parents… well, I've only got my mom. She's a designer and is always traveling the world, but she always has to leave the two of us behind.

"I want a taco!" I said suddenly to Alex, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah," She replied, waving her hands at me. "You'll eat what I give you." I frowned.

"What if we don't want to?" Asked Lacey, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Then you don't eat." Alex retorted. Ugh. So motherly. And she's only 17.

"Ugh. You're an evil bitch you know?"

"I know."

"Mofo."

"Picky ass."

"Ho."

Alex sighed and opened the door. "I'm going now."

"Okay!" Said Lacey happily, all swearing forgotten.

I shook my head, smiling, "Okay, we'll see ya later." I walked over to the door and watched as Alex got on her bike and drove away to get our lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. Yes. I have made Alex a killing, over protective assassin. Cool ne?<strong>

**Alex: I appreciate it very much.**

**I made you ALWAYS prepared. Maybe to the point of paranoia. But… who cares! You're awesome!**

**Rosalie & Lacey & Avery: AREN'T WE AWESOME? **

**Of course you guys are! Alex just kills people.**

**Oh. And Lacey is a boxer**

**Lacey: GOOD.**

**And Avery is a sharpshooter and close-combat expert**

**Avery: Very nice**

***continues* And Rosalie knows where peoples pressure points are**

**Rosalie: Yeah yeah. *looks at nails* As long as my nails don't get damaged.**

***mumbles* Wuss…**

**Rosalie: Excuse me? *grabs baseball bat***

**EH? EH! NO NOTHING! I SAID NOTHING *runs away from Rosalie***

**Anyways guys… REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. EXCUSE ME?

**Yay! Chapter 3! I LIKE CHAPTER 3!**

**ITS CHAPTER 3! *screams***

**I own nothing but – **

**Rosalie: Me!**

**Lacey: Me!**

**Avery: ME!**

**Alex: And me!**

***Screams again***

**Avery: SHUT UP!**

**NEVER!**

**Avery: I have a bat.**

**NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHA- *dodges swing* - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

***continues laughing and dodging***

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: EX-CUSE ME?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lacey POV.<strong>

"Get uuupp." I heard someone say in a singsong voice and I felt my bed sink slightly.

"Ggnnnuhh." I moaned into my pillow.

"Lacey," Alex said again, shaking me lightly, "You have to get up. It's the first day of school, Laccceee,"

I gazed up at Alex sleepily, not understanding. Yeah, my brain takes a while to get up.

"SCHOOL." Alex said firmly. "Up. Now." She stood up and walked out the door. I groaned and put my face in my pillow. Suddenly I heard 'When I See You' by The Moog coming from the room next to me. The music was on pretty loud. I lay in bed and listened to the instrumental introduction, paying special attention to the beat of the drums.

**I say I'm busy everyday****  
><strong>**Just to feel I don't obey****  
><strong>**I think I'll leave without a tr-**

The music suddenly cut off and I heard a thump from the room. I guessed that Avery had fallen off her bed, she usually does that on purpose to wake herself up. I heard another thud from the other room to my left and wondered what it could be. What _could_ it be? Sighing I sat up on the bed and rubbed my eyes, looking around at the unfamiliar room. _I hate mornings_ I thought to myself, _And where the fucking hell am I? _Then I remembered why I was getting up in the first place. _FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!_ I thought screamed. Excited I jumped out of bed, and quickly pulled on the clothes I had set out yesterday. Still putting my pants on, I nearly tripped as I ran towards the kitchen downstairs, and saw that Alex was already dressed. And she had made breakfast. And on the table were… PANCAKES!

"PANCAKES!" I screamed happily, I loved pancakes!

"Yep," Alex grinned and took a sip of her morning coffee. "First day of school deserves an awesome breakfast."

I ran over to her and hugged her tightly, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Yes. I love pancakes that much. Remembering the thud I heard before, I asked Alex what it was.

"I pushed Rosalie out of bed to wake her up." She smiled an over-sweet smile.

"You're evil you know?" I said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"AND ONE DAY I WILL RULE THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed like the evil manic she is deep inside.

"You scare me." I said simply.

Alex shrugged nonchalantly. "AVERY?" She yelled.

"WHHHATT?" Came the reply. I turned around to see Avery coming down the stairs, fully dressed.

"I see you actually woke up for today," I grinned.

"Yeah, yeah," She rolled her eyes, "Shut up you,"

"ROSALIEEE!" Alex yelled again.

"I'M IN THE MOTHER FREAKING BATHROOM WOMAN!" I heard, "CAN'T A GIRL HAVE SOME TIME TO PEE BEFORE SCHOOL?"

"WELL GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE BATHROOM AND DOWN STAIRS. AND I WAS JUST CHECKING." Alex lowered her voice a little bit. She put her mug in the sink and turned to us. "Okay, you guys eat you breakfast, I'm going to go to school and scope it out a bit. You guys walk to school when you're ready. TOGETHER." I nodded and she continued. "You can be a little late because we need to see the chairman first, but don't be any later than 9." She looked at us firmly before donning her leather jacket and grabbing her keys, bag and helmet from the table. She slung the bag across her back and turned to us again by the door. "See ya later!" She winked and was gone.

I blinked. "How does she do that?"

"I dunno." Avery shrugged.

"Okay." Silence. "How do you appear without anyone noticing?"

"I be quiet. I do believe that is something you cannot do to save your life."

"I can be silent!" I stuck my tongue out at her, "I just choose not to."

"You can't be sneaky for SHIT, sister." Said Rosalie as she came down the stairs, her eyes widening when she saw the breakfast table. "OOHH! PANCAKES!"

"I know!" I said and sat down at the table. Rosalie and I love pancakes!

"Haha! FRUIT LOOPS! SCORE!" Avery had opened a cupboard to discover that Alex had bought her favorite cereal. She grabbed the cereal and hugged it to her, when she noticed us staring at her weirdly.

"Mine," She said frowning and turning away from us.

"Sometimes we think -" Rosalie began,

"You're bipolar." I finished.

"Oh shut up you creepy, cereal hating sisters." Avery rolled her eyes and snatched a bowl from another cupboard and poured in her cereal. Then she began munching on the dry, milk-less pieces of processed flour.

"Cereal-" Rosalie frowned.

"With no milk." I finished again, frowning.

"Milk makes it soggy. It's gross."

"You're gross." Rosalie said.

"You're stupid."

"Meh." I said and dug into my pancakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex POV.<strong>

I drove the 15 minutes to the school on my bike. Yeah, my house was pretty close to the school it was just that I had to drive around this mall that has like… a trillion stop lights. Ugh. The sun was shining brightly and I was glad that my visor was made out of a special glass that moved from dark to transparent depending on the light. It was awesome. As I pulled up to the school I gasped behind my visor. The school was HUGE! With a triple emphasis on huge, Ouran wasn't a school, it was a country! (Or a palace) Shaking my head a little bit I pulled into the school and through its gates where a little parking lot was placed.

**(A/N: I put it there to give people a reason to stare, so just pretend )**

It was empty though, _People with chauffeurs, rich bastards._ I thought, _too lazy to drive themselves._ As I drove through the school grounds I saw people staring, pointing and whispering. It annoyed me, hadn't they ever seen someone on a bike before? I chose a random place to park my baby, (yes, I call my Ducati 'My baby') and put my right foot on the ground. I didn't want to fall over right? I stared at the colossal structure in front of me that was my school. I reached around to my back just to check that my bag hadn't died, or blown up on the way to school.

Once I had gone from my apartment to see my parents, which was about a thirty minute drive, on my bike to meet them and show them a song, but when I had arrived, my bag had opened on the way and all the papers inside were gone. Forever. After that I've always checked my bags after riding with them.

I moved to take off my helmet since I hadn't bothered to take it off because I had been busy gawking at my new school. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and I whipped around, my hand traveling to my left combat boot, where I had hidden a knife, slipping it in a secret compartment in the heel this morning when I was getting ready. Yep, I get somewhat jumpy in new areas, and yes, I wear combat boots because they're nice and comfy.

Well, when I realized that it was just some schoolboy, I took my traveling hand away from my boot and to my thigh. I just looked at him and just waited for him to talk. The boy had blond hair, and eyes that looked so blue they were nearly… _purple?_ I looked around a bit and saw people _still_ staring and pointing. The boy was pretty cute though, I had to admit, so I guessed that's why the girls that looked over had hearts floating around their heads.

"You seem like a pretty cool boy," He began to say. _EX-CUSE ME!_ I thought screeched, _BOY! DOES HE NOT SEE I HAVE A 'FRONT'! _

"My friends and I noticed how the girls seem to stare at you, so we thought that maybe you would be a good person to join the host club. We have been looking to add something different to it." _Ahh. So the girls were staring at __**me**__, not the boy. And B) These rich people must be so stupid to an extent that they don't even realize I'm a girl,_ I thought, annoyed. Taking my silence as a question, he said hurriedly,

"Oh, I'm Suoh, Tamaki, and in the Ouran Host Club, handsome boys who have too much free time on their hands flourish by entertaining equally idle girls. A unique and magnificent play set in a super rich school." I said nothing. He was beginning to sound like a true idiot. "So what do you think of joining? We sit in music room 3…" He finally asked.

Finally finding a reason to speak took off my helmet and let my hair rain down on my shoulders. I gleefully watched as the 'Tamaki Suoh' slowly turned to stone.

"You're… you're… you're a girl?" He stammered, pointing at me.

"Of course I am." I messed up my hair a little bit. "If you had taken the time to actually look at me you probably would have noticed. Also, I do find that the fact you thought I was a guy extremely insulting." I spoke in fluent Japanese and smiled slyly. I heard gasps and saw many girls point at me, _Stupid pampered rich kids,_ I thought. I also saw that boys were beginning to stare at me, and that made me feel a little better. "I will consider your proposition though, but I do believe I will just be visiting and not joining." I turned my head to the school as I heard the bell, signaling the start of another school day. Finally dismounting the bike, I kicked the stand down and locked my bike.

_Dumb kids won't have a reason to steal my bike,_ I thought again, _Probably too stupid to know how too._ I giggled at the last thought and looked at Tamaki again.

"Nice meeting you Tamaki," I said brightly, patting his now stone, shoulder. I bent down and whispered in his ear; "I'll even bring friends," and then walked off. I turned around again and saw that Tamaki was being comforted by a pair of two redheaded twins who were going from patting his back to yelling in his ear. I laughed turned around to find somewhere I could wait for the rest of the girls, too lazy to scope out the school like I had promised.

In the corner of my eye though, I thought I might have seen a flash of light coming off something reflective on the 2nd floor balcony. Narrowing my eyes I went inside to investigate, but when I reached the balcony I had seen, no one was there. I frowned and began to go into defense mode when I heard crying from behind me.

I turned around and saw a little –very little- boy in the school uniform, holding a very pink, and very skewered stuffed bunny. The tiny blond kid (I assumed he was lost) had small tears traveling down his face and instantly my heart melted. I walked up to him, kneeled down to his level and looked at his face.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked gently,

"I was walking to find Takashi while he was at kendo, but since I was eating cake I tripped!" He sniffled, "And when I tripped, I hurt Usa-chan!" He wailed, holding up the pink bunny. Indeed, the worn-out bunny had a fork stabbed into it, right up its back. I frowned sadly at the bunny and instantly scooped the little boy up.

"Shhh," I whispered softly, holding him against my hip, "Don't cry sweetie, I can fix Usa-chan," I walked around to find a nice bench by a huge window in the triple huge halls of the school. I found a good looking bench and placed the small boy on my thigh.

"You… you can?" He asked wiping his eyes, and I nodded. "Yay!" he cheered and quickly handed me the bunny. I took the bunny and placed it on the bench next to me. I also picked up my bag and began digging around in it for the little sewing kit I had; with my life, I was always getting my clothes ripped. I was unsure if I had the right color thread that 'Usa-chan' was, since most of the thread in my little kit was black, or navy.

After maybe a minute of digging I finally found the kit and breathed a sigh of relief as I saw a thread the exact same color as the little bunny.

"Can you take the fork out sweetie?" Giving the stuffed animal back to the little boy, while unsuccessfully tried to get the thread through the needle. The boy silently gave the un-skewered bunny back to me and I focused on stitching the bunny back together. Finally finishing my stitching I bit off the remaining thread and handed the mended bunny back. "Here you go sweetie, all new!" I grinned at him, and he grinned back, taking the animal back.

"Yay!" The little boy cheered, and latched onto me, squeezing the oxygen out of my lungs.

"S…sweetie," I gasped, "Can't… suffocating!"

"Oh, sorry." He pulled back and grinned at me. "I'm Haninozuka, Mitskuni!" he said cheerfully,

"Hi, Mitskuni," I smiled, "I'm Alex, Alex Walker. I'm new here,"

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Alex-kun!" He was so cute with his little baby grin! "I have to find Takashi before he gets worried! Bye Alex-kun!" Mitskuni jumped off my lap with his newly patched bunny and ran off down the hallway.

Silently I picked up my bag and went to the balcony again to watch if the girls had arrived yet. They probably had since fixing Mitskuni's stuffed companion had taken around ten minutes, and the walk from our house to the school only took around fifteen minutes.

When I reached the balcony (miraculously without getting lost) I went to the railing and saw my friends finally coming into the school, their arms slung around each other's shoulders.

"GUYS!" I yelled to them. They looked up in surprise at me. "I'll be right there!"

I ran off the balcony and headed towards the stairs to my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo, that was a long chapter!<strong>

**Yep…**

**I FINISHED CHAPTER 3!**

**Oh, and what was that glint from the shadows on the 2****nd**** floor balcony?**

**Eh? Eh?**

***gets whacked in the head with a baseball bat***

**Avery: HAHA! I FINALLY GOT YOU!**

**Rosalie: Took you long enough.**

**Avery: Shut up.**

**Rosalie: No I won't**

**Avery: You should.**

***Uses the devil glare***

**Rosalie: EEP! *passes out***

**Lacey: *looks at sister* Okay…**

**Alex: Review!**


	4. The First Day Part 1

**Okay, CHAPPIE 4!**

**I own nothing that Bisco Hatori owns. It's sad I don't. I wish I did. Well, I do own all the girls, so that's good!**

**Lacey: Yes, yes.**

**Rosalie: Please move on.**

**Fine. CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The First Day: Part 1<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru POV.<strong>

"Lord?" I asked, patting Tamaki's back.

"Milord?" Said Hikaru, kind of punching Tamaki's shoulder.

"KIINGGG?" Hikaru and I yelled in Tamaki's ear. He didn't move. That biker chick must've really said something frightening to him to get him to turn to stone. Even Haruhi can't do that.

"LORD?" I shook him harder. He just fell to the ground and twitched. I saw his mouth beginning to move and I put my ear near his face so I could hear him better,

"He's a girl… he's a girl…" I heard him mumble.

"Ehh," I looked at Hikaru,

"Just like Haruhi, I know." Hikaru nodded.

"GUYS!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around to see the girl from before yelling over the rail. "I'll be right there!" I looked down at the gates and saw three girls with their arms slung around their shoulders looking up at the girl in surprise. I took a closer look at the three girls by the gates and stared at their clothing.

The girl with glasses and striking emerald green eyes, had dark brown wavy hair which the girl had pulled up into a neat, high ponytail, with a few stray hairs curling by her cheeks. The girl wore a white collared shirt with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She wore a short, small black tie along with black skinny jeans that were a little worn down at the knees and artfully ripped at her left shin. Her shoes were black converse with bright red laces. She also had a small brown satchel on her shoulder with what looked suspiciously like the corner of a laptop poking out the top.

To the girl's right were two auburn haired girls who were both the same height. The girl in the middle wore white Capri's, a striped grey and black shirt, and light blue Vans shoes. She had warm chocolate eyes, and her straight auburn hair was swiped to one side, reaching just below her shoulder. She had a black messenger bag slung on her left shoulder that looked nearly empty.

Finally on the left was the other auburn haired girl. She had bangs that reached her eyes and her slightly wavy hair was as long as the girl who was in the middle of the group. She wore a black fedora and a grey hoodie that had an orange and yellow colored sunset on it. On her feet were white Nike shoes; the trademark check in light blue, the same color as her jean shorts. She also had a pair of headphones around her neck.

I was just beginning to wonder who they were when Hikaru interrupted my thoughts.

"Eh, who are they?" He asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked back. I was about to continue with a smart remark when the chick from before ran to the three girls and hugged them. When she pulled back I took a closer look at her, but all I could see was that she wore dark blue jeans and a leather jacket.

"Think they're new?" I asked Hikaru

"I don't really care," He said turning back to the King, "Let's just get Tamaki to un-freeze or we won't be able to have any fun with him during lunch." I nodded and grinned mischievously, and pulled Hikaru to Tamaki's face and counted down from three fingers.

"KINGGG!" The two of us yelled at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV.<strong>

"Anything important you want to tell us?" I asked Alex after she broke the group hug we were having.

"Nah," She shrugged. "Nothing important."

"Sure?" Lacey asked grinning at Alex,

"Yeah."

"Sure, SURE?" I grinned widely at Alex and leaned forward.

"Yes I'm SURE!" Alex firmly into my face.

"Okay!" Lacey grinned sweetly.

"Alright then," Avery said with a smile, "Let's go see the chairman!" Lacey and I cheered happily. Suddenly the four of us turned our heads when we heard a loud:

"KINGGG!" We saw two redheaded twins yelling at some blond boy on the ground. Used to the weird things that happened in school due to us living in America, the four of us shrugged, slung our arms around each other's shoulders and walked towards our future school.

"Here are your schedules for the rest of the year." The Chairman of Ouran handed each of us a sheet of paper from across his big desk.

"Thank you, Chairman Suoh," Lacey said with one of her winning smiles.

"OOHH, YOU'RE SO SWEET!" He cooed, putting his hands to his face. Lacey blushed and he smiled at her kindly. "You will have to buy your uniforms soon too, children."

"How much are the uniforms sir?" I asked softly. Yeah, I get a little shy around older people, but the Chairman seemed very kind.

"300,000 yen," My eyes widened just a little bit, and I nodded my head to hide my shock. _What kind of uniform costs 3,000 bucks?_

"Sir," Avery began to say, "I would just like to ask something, if I may," She looked at the Chairman and he nodded,

"Please continue my dear," he said, gesturing towards Avery.

"If, I could sir," She began again, "Must we wear the uniforms? I mean, we like wearing our own clothes..." She stared at him with her 'you-cannot-resist-my-beautiful-puppy-like-eyes-so-you-will-do-what-I-want' stare. I know Avery, and I know that she's EVIL. She's manipulative and pure EVIL under the sweet, crazy teenager façade she puts up most of the time. It's quite something.

"Well…" The Chairman began to fidget a little bit under Avery's stare.

"Our clothes are also a way of expressing ourselves, which in turn helps our musical ability." She kept using her stare on the Chairman, who kept fidgeting.

"Well, if it helps with your scholarship…" he paused. "We could make an exception."

"Thank you very much sir." Said Avery with a huge grin splashed across her face.

"Oh… oh, oh don't mention it dear," The Mr. Suoh blushed and waved his hand up and down. "Now, why don't you go and explore the school a little bit. You can check your schedule and attend a class today if you wish, but it isn't necessary."

"We will sir," Alex said standing up. The rest of us followed suit. "Nice to meet you sir." She stuck out a hand and the Chairman shook it.

As soon I had closed the door to the office behind us shut, we had a totally awesome and cooltastic group hug. Together as a huge lump of female humans and clothes, we jumped up and down, squealing.

"Okay!" Avery stumbled back and shoved her glasses up her nose again. "OKAY! OKAY!" She pulled out her schedule and unfolded it. "Since its nearly the third block of the day, we might as well attend a class today, only one though." We sighed.

"Yeah, I guess," I said gloomily. There was no real point in arguing with Avery.

"Check your schedules." We all pulled out ours.

"We've got-" I began, looking at Lacey's schedule.

"History. Class 1A" Lacey finished for me, I smiled.

"I have… ew, world studies. Class 3A." Alex grimaced.

I laughed, "L.O.L." I said.

"Oh, shut up you." She glared at me. It definitely was not as creepy as Avery's.

"I've got Math. Class 2A." Avery shrugged. She didn't mind math…

"Okay guys," Alex said, clapping her hands, "At the end of our classes why don't we meet in the library. Then we'll do something fun!" Alex rubbed her hands mischievously.

"Hey! Being mischievous-" Lacey complained,

"Is our job!" I finished for Lacey.

"Oh, just shut up and go to class…" Alex said shoving the three of us forward.

"Yeah, yeah," Avery stumbled forward and started walking without another word. Typical.

"Okay!" I grabbed Lacey's arm and turned around. Waving, I said, "See you later at the library." And then Lacey and I were off to meet our new class mates.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex POV.<strong>

I walked. And walked. Just, walked.

I'd probably walked for 5 minutes, but it definitely felt like hours. The school was so freakin' BIG! As I walked past a stairway that I thought looked suspiciously like the one I'd passed before, I heard the bell tolling. _CRAP! Have to get to class!_ I thought, breaking into a run. As I was running like an idiot, I randomly looked up in the hopes I would pass my class. I didn't expect to so I didn't stop running, until I realized, I _had_ passed my class. Quickly turning backwards I stopped in front of the correct door. I took a deep breath and readied myself for what tortures could happen in my first class, and without hesitation, I opened the huge door.

When I opened the doors no one looked up. And then one by one, every single head looked up and stared at me as I walked into the room. Everyone had been chatting before I came into the room, but now, there was silence, and I froze, freaked a little bit. It's not like I don't like silence, it was just that everyone was staring. Creepily. Finally forcing myself to move I hid my head and sat down in a random seat near the middle. Steeling myself, I dropped my bag on the floor and took out a book; my favorite, The Mercenary. I liked it because it was… me, my life. I could relate to it, and understand it.

When I put my elbows on the table and put my book in front of my face to hide from all the stares, I suddenly felt all the air rush out of my lungs. All I could see was pink. Something also smelled… like cake.

"Can't… breatheee…!" I gasped, when I suddenly felt the air return to my oxygen-deprived lungs. Gasping, I turned my head up to see a little blond boy… floating. And grinning widely at me. I smiled back,

"Hi Mitsukuni," I said quietly. I asked, "What are you doing here?"

Still smiling, (and floating) he answered, "I go to school here!"

"You're in…?" I stammered, confused. I tried to understand how such a boy could be in his third year. He looked like an elementary student. I tried. I failed. Giving up I just accepted the fact and sighed, "Never mind."

"Alex-chan," he said, _STILL_ floating, "Are you in our class?"

"It seems so," I began, until I realized something. "What do you mean, 'our'?"

"Oh!" Mitsukuni's eyes widened, and he pointed up. "This is Takashi!"

I followed his finger with my eyes and saw that someone was holding Mitsukuni. And he was very tall. Very… tall… "Hiya… Takashi…" I said to the grey eyes that were staring at me intently. "I'm… Alex."

"Takashi," Mitsukuni continued, "This is the girl who fixed Usa-chan!"

"Ah." He said, his face blank. _Is that all you're going to say?_ I thought glumly about this 'Takashi', but when I looked at his face, his eyes, I saw the rest of the sentence. It sounded like: 'Nice to meet you, thank you for fixing Mitsukuni's stuffed rabbit. You seem nice.' I took it upon myself to answer back. I probably looked like an idiot anyways.

"Nice to meet you too, Takashi. And, fixing up Mitsukuni's rabbit was nothing…" I looked down, hoping I hadn't made a fool of myself. I probably had, but when I looked up again his face was, kindly curious, and I smiled shyly. He smiled back. My brain died. Suddenly the door opened and I looked up, and spotting the sensei walking into the room, I put down my book and prepared for the rest of the class.

* * *

><p><strong>Avery POV.<strong>

I found my class quickly. It was easy because I'd looked at a map of the school when I'd researched the school and most of its students. Let's just say that I like to be prepared. When I opened the doors, I didn't expect to see anyone in it, so I was surprised when I saw two people in it, sitting at two desks, talking. I recognized them both instantly, thanks to my research from before.

I decided to ignore them and began to walk forward to find a seat when felt someone grabbing my hand. I looked up and saw that one Suoh Tamaki was latching onto my hand.

"What are you doing here princess? Princesses a beautiful as you usually have many friends to be with at this time," He asked, bending down and kissing my hand. Suddenly he reached up with his free hand to cup my chin, and whispered softly to me, leaning _way_ to close. "Or did you just wish to see me, alone?" I didn't like it. I _do_ like my personal space though.

"I'm here to attend class," I said, subtly taking my hand out of his and pushing my glasses further up my nose. I walked around him and tried to find a seat, taking my time. "And I suggest you do not do that again or I will disembowel you." I didn't turn around. I finally choose a seat next to a certain bespectacled second year student I recognized as Ootori Kyouya. I saw Tamaki twitching in the corner a little bit.

"Avery Wolf, I assume?" The Ootori asked, smiling. I looked at him closely, and I realized, the smile was fake. It did not reach his eyes. Or the rest of his body. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Is it really that bad to meet me, Mr. Ootori?" I asked turning to him. It definitely gave me great pleasure to see his shocked (even if it was hidden) expression. It was hard to see, but it was there, I saw it in his face.

The Ootori gave me another one of those weird fake smiles and raised an eyebrow at me. "What would give you that impression Ms. Wolf?" He asked,

"I don't know," I said frowning, and warily watching the Suoh as he inched his way towards me. (or was it towards Kyouya?) "Maybe it was the fake smile, or the bored body language." I continued smugly.

Tamaki finally spoke, looking very distressed, "Dis… disembowel?" Blondie stuttered, still inching closer to me. "Do you even know what that means princess? A princess shouldn't say things like that!" I was about to answer when a certain someone sitting next to me answered instead.

"I believe she does know what 'disembowel' means Tamaki. And not only does she know what it means, but she knows full well how to." Tamaki flinched at this knowledge and suddenly he was sitting in the corner… growing mushrooms. I shook my head and thought, _Idiot_. I smiled at the poor boy and stood up, sticking out my hand.

"Avery, Avery Wolf." I introduced myself the American way. "Nice to meet you," I smiled genuinely.

Tamaki took my hand and shook it, albeit weakly. Then he smiled. A nice big, kind, genuine smile. I liked it. Bowing grandly, he introduced himself. "Suoh Tamaki,"

"I know that." I answered, smiling.

"And what else do you know," Kyouya spoke and I turned to my right. He was standing. "Ms. Wolf."

Was that a challenge? I grinned slyly. I love a nice challenge. I went over what I knew about the Ootori family in my head. It seemed like a good amount, so I started to speak. "I know your name is Ootori Kyouya. Part of the Ootori Family group. Your blood type is AB and you are seriously cranky when you wake up. You are Japanese. You are also the…" I paused, trying to find the right word that wouldn't offend him. "youngest… son, and youngest child of the Ootori family. Your best friend is Suoh Tamaki, with whom you run the Host Club. Your family is currently building a water park, even if your family usually does business in the medical area. Your family's private police force uses weapons provided by my family. You know everything about everyone. You are a very adept painter. You top every single one of your classes, and you wish to become the heir to your family's business, even if the chance is near impossible."

I looked right into his deep, steel grey eyes and my tone softened. "Except in my opinion, you are the only one worthy of your father's business as you are more intelligent, more talented, and more driven. You are the most deserving." I finished.

I continued to look straight into his grey eyes, and come to think of it, they were more, sliver than anything. I liked them. If you paid attention to his eyes, you could see straight through the façade he'd put up. His eyes were the key to his real emotions. _Can't beat that_, I thought smugly. He smirked at me. Was he psychic? Well I am too. I bet he was thinking, _I can SO, beat that._

"Your name is Avery Wolf. Part of the Wolf family group. Your parents own the Wolf Weapons industry, with whom my family does business with. Your blood type is also AB and you are extremely cranky if somebody wakes you up without music. You have an older brother named Jonathan. He is in college and the heir to your family's company. Your best friends have come with you to Ouran on scholarships. Your parents are overseas for sometimes months at a time, so they were fine when you told them that you would be moving in with your friends in an apartment in America, your home country. You are a close-combat expert and an excellent sharpshooter. You own two guns; a handgun, and a sniper rifle, both of which you brought with you here, to Japan. You are also staying at one of your friends cottages. Your mother wants you have a career in modeling, and you have taken a few modeling jobs, but you want to continue your life as a musician. You are a singer, songwriter, violinist and guitarist. Your band is named Blue Sun. You are the lead singer. You are an A student, as you are extremely intelligent and rational. In your American school boys used to confess their love for you quite often." He grinned smugly. "I can see why. You are quite beautiful." He smirked. Was he testing me? I could kick his ass…

"The only reason I got those jobs were because I'm a very pretty face. And I got a lot of requests too." I smirked back. I refused to show I was flattered by his comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, now, I know this chapter isn't exactly finished. <strong>

**I've actually just had to cut this chapter (The First Day:) into two,**

**So I just posted the 'next' chapter at the same time, **

**No waiting needed! **


	5. The First Day Part 2

**Chapter 5!**

**YAY!**

**I don't own Bobblehead by Christina Aguilera or O.H.S.H.C.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: "<em>_Your mother wants you have a career in modeling, and you have taken a few modeling jobs, but you want to continue your life as a musician. You are a singer, songwriter, violinist and guitarist. Your band is named Blue Sun. You are the lead singer. You are an A student, as you extremely intelligent and rational. In your American school boys used to confess their love for you quite often." He grinned smugly. "I can see why. You are quite beautiful." He smirked. Was he testing me?_

"_The only reason I got those jobs were because I'm a very pretty face. And I got a lot of requests too." I smirked back. I refused to show I was flattered with his comment._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The First Day: Part 2<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Avery POV.<strong>

"The only reason I got those jobs were because I'm a very pretty face. And I got a lot of requests too." I smirked back. I refused to show I was flattered with his comment.

"Yet you still wish to live your life as a musician? It is a very difficult occupation." The Ootori boy wanted a challenge. I could hear it in his voice, and see it in his grey eyes.

"I wouldn't choose anything else." I said simply. I noticed we'd inched closer to each other as we had... 'talked' and tried my best not look down or take my eyes away from his. We were what, two and a half inches apart? _Do you have anything else to say?_ I thought asked. I tested if he would know what I said.

I focused harder on his eyes and realized he was saying _No_.

_So he can read me like I can read him?_ I thought to myself. I saw him grin smugly. _Go die._ I glared at Kyouya and his annoying grin grew wider. I wondered what gave me away. Was it my eyes?

_Really?_ I thought, returning to my former question.

_Yes._

I froze when I heard the bells begin to toll, signaling start of class. And then I heard a cough from inside the room. _SHIT._ I'd forgotten about Tamaki. Quickly I sat back down in my seat. "Yes Suoh?" I asked the blond.

"Nothing," He said smiling a little bit. "Just… nothing."

I shook my head. "Idiot." I smiled and took out my notebook and got ready for my first class in my new school.

* * *

><p><strong>Lacey POV.<strong>

Arm in arm, Rose and I took our time getting to class. By skipping.

We were singing Bobblehead by Christina Aguilera, not really paying any attention to where we were going.

**Hold up, hold up, you're making no sense  
>You're talking out your ass<br>Like a bobblehead, you bobblehead  
>Just keep your trap shut like your mamma said<strong>

We sang together, skipping towards our class. We didn't stop when we heard the bells begin to toll.

**Why, oh, why pretend?**  
><strong>I know you got a brain, why don't you use it?<strong>  
><strong>Why, oh, why pretend?<strong>  
><strong>If you so smart, why you act brain dead<strong>

**When you talk all I hear is**  
><strong>Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah<strong>  
><strong>Wah, wah, wah-<strong>

Suddenly we were sprawled across the floor, close to passing out since we nearly face planted. Well, I'd nearly face planted. Rose was laughing hysterically next and I punched her.

"I'm glad you've taken pleasure from my pain," I said angry, in English.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard someone say in Japanese. I turned around to see someone in the male uniform on the ground trying to get the books scattered all across the floor.

"Ahh, no problem, it was our fault," Rose said, getting.

"We weren't looking where we were going, we were trying to get to class." I tried to help the guy pick up his books. Rose bent down and held out a hand to the guy, who took it and stood up. When I looked up I saw his face, I looked at Rose and back to the guy. Then back to Rose.

"Why-" I began, confused.

"Are you dressed as a boy?" Rosalie finished, knowing what I was thinking.

"What?" The girl in the boys uniform began to squirm, "I'm a guy! Not… not a girl! I'm all guy!"

"No-" Rose said.

"You're not." Rose and I both looked pointedly at her.

The girl sighed and picked up all of her books, looking at us pleadingly, "Don't tell anyone ok?"

"Huh? Of course not." I said shaking my head.

"We're probably going to tell our friends, but they won't tell anyone, I swear." Rose walked up to the girl and took 3 books from the top of the book pile our friend had in her arms. "Let me help."

"Thanks," The girl said smiling. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi, by the way."

"Dwyer Sisters" Rose and I said together smiling.

"I'm Rosalie," Rose said grinning at Fujioka.

"And I'm Lacey," I said giving a small wave.

"Hi guys, it's really nice to meet you and so," Fujioka adjusted the pile of books, "but I need to get to class, see I'm here on a scholarship and I need to keep my grades up."

My eyes widened. "We're here on scholarships too! That's awesome Fujioka!" I clapped my hands.

"Well, then you should get to class!" Rose pushed her forward, "Oh, but can you tell us where class 1A is? We're kind of lost," I blushed at that. I don't like being lost.

"That's exactly where I'm going, so you can just come with me," Fujioka said with a smile.

"AWESOME!" Rose and I said at the same time,

"Follow me," Fujioka walked off.

"Wait up Fujioka!" I yelled, running after her.

"Oh, just call me Haruhi girls,"

"Alright," Rose smiled.

"So what scholarship you come here on?" I asked, curious.

"Academic. You?"

"Musical." Rose answered for me.

"Really? How?"

"Maybe later," I said. "Why do you dress like a boy?" I asked suddenly.

Haruhi smiled, "Maybe later," Rose and I nodded. We heard the bell tolls and sped up, walking the rest of the way in silence until we reached a pair of doors with the sign, 'CLASS 1A'.

"Here we are," Haruhi sighed, Rose handed her the books back. Rose put her arm around Haruhi's shoulders, and I copied her.

"Let's go," we said together, pulling with us an annoyed Haruhi, as we opened the door she muttered something like, 'dumb twins…' or something like that. I paid no attention to it.

As soon as we walked through the door Haruhi walked away from us and sat down in her seat, blushing a little bit.

I looked at the sensei and apologized for Haruhi, "Sorry sensei, Haruhi was late because s-"

Rose cut me off, "He was being very kind and was showing us the way here. We meet in the hall when my sister and I tripped over him."

"Very well. I assume you are the new students I was told about." Our sensei looked at our clothes a little disdainfully. I fought hard to keep myself from shrieking. "May I see your transcripts?"

"Yes sensei," I said, taking out both our transcripts from my bag and handing it to our teacher. Our sensei was old, and not at all perky. He reminded me of a dinosaur. Probably was as old as one. The sensei looked over our transcripts and handed them back.

"It seems everything is in order." Sensei said. "Would you like to say something to the class?" He gestured towards all the students.

"Yes sensei," Rose bowed.

"My name is Lacey, and this is my sister Rosalie," I said gesturing towards Rose. "We've come here on musical scholarships from America."

"Yes," Rose took over from there. "We've come here with our friends, and the four of us live in a house together." Rose finished.

"Questions?" I asked. A boy in the front row raised his hand, and I pointed to him, "Yes?"

"You say you are sisters, and since you are in the same grade you must be twins, but you do not look alike at all. Why is that?"

Rose frowned at that. I'd had a hard time when I had lived in the orphanage. Alex was the only one who got me through the day without me getting a new bruise. Rose wrapped her arm protectively around me.

"Lacey is my adoptive sister." She said simply. The boy nodded and I looked down. I didn't like the memories. Another student raised their hand, and Rose pointed to her.

"You say you are here on musical scholarships. Can you sing for us?"

I shook my head, recovering from my visit to memory lane. "Sorry, I'm the drummer and Rose is the bassist. We're not the lead singers in our band. My friends are better."

"Okay," The girl looked a little crestfallen.

"Please take the seats in front of Mr. Fujioka and Mr. Hitachiin. Mr. Fujioka, Mr. Hitachiin, please raise your hands." I saw three hands rise from in the middle of the class. "Please sit in front of the Hitaciin brother on the right, and Mr. Fujioka, children. Thank you." Rose and I walked to the empty seats and sat down.

"Ooooo," I heard behind me, to my left. "New toys. More fun for us Kaoru."

"Hikaru," I recognized Haruhi's voice. "Don't do this to them. Don't be a jerk." I turned around and saw Haruhi smiling at us.

"Hey Haruhi," I smiled.

"Ahh, so our new toys know our other toy," I turned to the one of the two redheaded twins behind me.

"And that means?" I said,

"Nothing." Said the other twin.

"Mr. Fujioka, Mr. Hitachin and Mr. Hitachiin. Ms. Dwyer. Please refrain from talking as class has already started." Our sensei glared at us. "Mr. Fujioka, as a scholarship student, I expected better from you."

I frowned at our sensei, possible pranks already running through my brain. "Yes sensei," I hissed through my teeth. I knew history was going to be one of my, nasty classes.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV.<strong>

The four girls walked in the empty hall, chatting unworriedly.

"You sure we should go?" Lacey asked.

"I don't see why not," Avery answered, adjusting her glasses. "The so called 'Host Club' is apparently full of idiots. Maybe we can have some fun there."

"Lace, think about the possibilities…" Rosalie said, nudging her sister with her elbow mischievously.

"I guess you're right, Rose," Lacey said with an evil grin. Alex stopped in front of two doors.

"We're here," She said quietly. She looked up at the sign by the door. It said _'Music Room 3'_.

Avery frowned. "A good music room gone to waste," She sighed, "Shucks."

"Come on!" Rosalie said, putting her hand on the handle of one of the doors. Lacey placed her hand on the other handle. They nodded to each other and opened the doors.

**Rosalie POV.**

"Sorry, princesses, but the host club isn't open for the moment. Please come back after school ends today," We looked around the room, our eyes studying the host club members. In their current state, they didn't really look very impressive. I recognized two redheaded twins in the back on a couch, playing on their Nintendo DS.

"Pink. Why must this room be pink? It's disgusting." Avery said sadly and she shook her head. "Hello Suoh." She looked to the tall blond boy who was walking towards us. "And Tamaki, we aren't here to visit the host club. We are here to see you guys out of host mode."

"Ahh, so you've come to see me huh?" Tamaki said walking over to Avery. He put up his hand to cup her chin and leaned in close. Too close. He was going to die.

"I did say I would disembowel you if you did that again right?" Avery said, glaring at the Blond. She took his hand and bent it back, forcing the Blond to his knees. She gave him the death glare and he turned white."Don't do that anymore. Got that?" He nodded furiously. As soon as Avery let go he appeared in the corner of the huge room, a sad, depressed aura surrounding him. Avery smiled and shook her head, walking over towards a student with frameless glasses and steel grey eyes. I laughed. Typical.

Sitting down across the round table the bespectacled student was perched at, she took out her laptop from her bag and placed it on the table. She powered it up, and in seconds the muted sound of keyboard clicks began to echo around the room. Those Hitachiin twins stood up and walked over to Lace and I, but as they were about to say something a something blond dashed across the room.

"ALEX-CHANN!" a little voice cried and glomped Alex, throwing her to the floor. "You came to visit!"

"Hi sweetie," Said Alex, laying on the floor. "Yeah, I came to visit."

"Takashi! Takashi! Alex-chan came to visit," The tiny kid was yelling at some really tall guy at the window.

"Ah," He said. Was that it? _Maybe he's mute._ I thought.

I turned to the twins and asked, "What's up with tiny there?" The twins looked at me incredulously.

"Your friend just bent Tamaki's hand back, and you ask what's with the little kid?" One of the twins said. From what I'd learned in class before, it might've been Hikaru. The other one nodded.

"Avery's like that. You get to close," I began,

"You risk death. We're serious." Lacey finished for me. I shrugged. I put my hands in my hoodie pockets. "So what's up with tiny?" I asked again. I looked up as I heard footsteps walk towards me.

"I do not believe it is appropriate to call Honey-sempai 'Tiny'. He is in his third year here in Ouran." The guy with glasses was tall, and barely reached his shoulder. I twitched, "You're telling me," I paused, and Lace and I pointed to Tiny,

"That… that... he, is in his third year?" Lace finished for me again.

"Yes."

"What has the world-" I said,

"Come to," Lacey finished for me. We shook our heads. Glasses took a black notebook out of his pocket and started writing in it. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you again?" We asked at the same time, poking Glasses so he would pay attention to us. Finally closing his notebook Glasses finally looked to us again.

"Kyouya Ootori. The cool type, and vice principal of the host club. Pleasure to meet you." He bowed a little and pointed to blond and depressed in the corner. "Tamkaki Suoh. The princely type, self proclaimed King of the host club." He pointed to Tiny, "Mitsukuni Haninozuka, boy Lolita type." Then the tall guy. "Takashi Morinozuka, the strong and silent type." To Haruhi. "Haruhi Fujioka, the natural type." Then finally to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The mischievous type."

I spun around when I heard someone sigh. Avery stood up and walked to Mr. Sad and Depressed in the corner. She can be a real softie sometimes. She crouched down and put her hand on his shoulder, but Blondie still didn't get up.

"I'm sorry," She said, when he didn't respond she sighed again and stood up. She walked to a huge curtain at the left of the room. When she pulled it back we all (Alex, Lacey and I) gasped. On it was a huge stage, completely empty except for black grand piano. I bet that Alex was just itching to use it.

Avery walked back to Blondie and crouched down again. "Tamaki," She said softly, "Tamaki, can you please play the piano for me?" Blondie slowly turned his head to look up at Ave with puppy dog eyes, and damn, they were cute. "For me? Please?"

Like lightning the Suoh was up and dragging Avery to stand by the stage yelling, "Of course my princess!". After a few warm ups, Blondie began to play, and to say I wasn't amazed would be a complete and total lie. The song was beautiful, and something like I had never heard before. It wasn't long into the song until I saw Hikaru and Kaoru sneaking over to Avery, but before I was able to warn them about Avery and her reaction surprises they'd already reached her. I saw Lacey put her hands over her ears and I did the same; just in time see Avery shriek loud enough to burst eardrums, elbow one twin in the chest and throw the other twin across room. Right into the pedestal of an expensive looking vase in a glass case, with the sign '_AUCTION'_ above it. The thick pedestal teetered precariously until finally it tipped over falling to the floor with a crash and destroying precious vase inside. Everything grew silent until I heard Alex break it with an:

"Oh. SHIT."

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha LOL. Who does that remind you of?<strong>

**Huh? Huh? EHHHHHH?**

**Avery: OH SHUT UP.**

**You're one to talk, you broke the vase. It even had a glass case, and the sign, '**_**AUCTION'**_** above it.**

**Avery: Actually one of those twins did**

**You threw him.**

**Avery: Which one did I hit actually?**

**You threw Kaoru into the Vase, and elbowed Hikaru in the chest. It felt good didn't it?**

**Avery: Yeahhhhhhhh..**

**Review!**


	6. Is this Lucky, or UNLucky?

**Hehehehe, Avery, you're in deeeep shit here.**

**Avery: No one will DARE. *gives devil glare***

**Meep! *turns to stone***

**Alex: That wasn't very nice.**

**Avery: Meh.**

**Rosalie: Come on,**

**Lacey: Get on with the story!**

**Alex: Well, Tiger126 (AKA Marie) doesn't own anything OHSHC or Love Song (The acoustic version) by Sara Bareilles**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Is This Lucky, or Seriously UN-Lucky?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's POV.<strong>

I twitched. This was nearly exactly like what happened to me, except with more throwing and screaming. I saw the girl with the glasses twitch. Everything was completely silent until I heard the girl in the leather jacket say,

"Oh. SHIT." Silence. It was surprising that Hikaru and Kaoru hadn't gone and done their 'brotherly love' act. Finally someone broke the silence other for reasons other than swearing.

"Oh dear," Kyouya-sempai said, "This is interesting."

"Yeah, that vase was going to go up for auction," Said Hikaru and Kaoru walking to stand together.

"How much?" Asked the girl with the glasses, looking down.

"Pardon?" answered the twins, raising their eyebrows.

"How much were they going to start with?" The girl raised her head and I could see some sort of fire in her eyes. Not a determined fire, but an angry one. She glared at the twins, and it looked like she was the devil's spawn. I'd frozen and she wasn't even looking at me!

"T… twelve million yen," Stuttered Hikaru, frightened.

"You will have to pay that back somehow. It seems we have another debt in our midst." said Kyouya-sempai calmly. The girl turned her head and glared even harder at Kyouya, and I could feel everyone in the room turn white. Kyouya didn't seem affected at all and kept his gaze on the girl.

"Oh just shut up and let me think." Hissed the girl at Kyouya. I stared, no one talked to Kyouya-sempai like that.

"It is simply fact Ms. Wolf." Answered Kyouya, not fazed at all.

"Look Ootori, it's just Avery. I hate the Ms. Wolf thing. Now will you please SHUT UP?" The girl answered back, turning away from him.

"We'll pay." Said the girl in the leather jacket, who was holding Honey-sempai against her hip; she looked a little like his mother.

"How?" asked Hikaru, turning to 'Avery'.

"You can't even buy the school uniform," Kaoru asked after Hikaru.

"We didn't buy the school uniform-" Said Lacey, turning to the twins,

"Because we didn't want too. I mean they look like someone puked on them. You agree right?" Finished Rosalie.

The twins looked at each other then back to the two sisters and nodded. "We can't dispute that."

"Do you need music?" Asked Avery suddenly, turning to Kyouya and changing her stare. When I looked at Kyouya and Avery, it seemed like they were having a conversation. With no sound. Or movement. It was a little weird. Suddenly the girl nodded and gestured to her friends to come to her. The girl with the jacket put Honey-sempai on the ground gently and walked towards the girl, joining the girl and the sisters.

"We could play. They've got a stage." She said to them, "We'll get to practice here, and we pay off the debt."

"What do we play?" Rosalie asked Avery,

"Our songs, gentle ones, no real rock ones we've got."

"Awwwww," Whined Lacey, "I get awesome solos in the rock ones."

"Sorry Lace, but I'd rather do this then have to pay twelve million yen."

"What else?" The girl with the jacket asked.

"We need to help out with the guests." Avery answered.

"How?" Rosalie asked.

"Serving tea, cakes. Setting up. That's about it."Avery answered again. I

"I'm in." Rosalie said, looking at Lacey,

"Ugghhh, I'm in too then," Lacey nodded at Rosalie and held her hand.

"Alex?" Avery turned to the girl with the jacket.

"A place to practice would be good, so… I'm in." Alex said, nodding.

"We've also sometimes got to dress up with their themes." Added Avery.

"And you tell us this now?" Complained Rosalie,

Lacey shrugged, "As long as they don't look like puke."

"I just want to play," Said Alex simply. To this, Avery nodded, turned to Kyouya and nodded.

"We're in"

"Well, let's hear something then! We aren't going to hire you if you suck." said the twins pushing Avery to the stage. She looked like she was about to kill them. The sisters, noticing Avery's expression, ran to the twins, took each one by the hand and dragged them away to the other side of the room. There they stood whispering to the twins while they nodded and whispered back. Avery shook her head, annoyed and sighed, pushing up her glasses.

"Alex, why don't you play? I heard you writing a new song last time, even though you haven't show it to us it sounded pretty good." Avery turned to Alex, who was still standing in the same place. Slowly she nodded and walked to the stage. As she sat down, she looked at Avery unsure,

"You sure?" She asked, and Avery nodded, smiling. I turned when I heard Honey-sempai whisper to his cousin.

"Takashi! Look, Alex-chan is going to play!" He whispered excitedly, "Do you think she'll be good?" to this Mori nodded, and watched as Alex began to play a few chords. She looked to her friends uncertainly and they nodded encouraging to her. Alex closed her eyes, took a deep breath, opened her eyes again and finally began playing.

**Bold – Alex, **_Italics – All four_,**(Love Song, Acoustic Version by Sara Bareilles)**

**Head under water  
>And they tell me to breathe easy for a while<br>The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
>Made room for me but it's too soon to see<br>If I'm happy in your hands  
>I'm unusually hard to hold on to<strong>

**Blank stares at blank pages  
>No easy way to say this<br>You mean well, but you make this hard on me**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'cause you asked for it<br>'cause you need one, you see**

As Alex played, a small smile crept across her face, and you could see her throw all her cares away.

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'cause you asked for it<br>'cause you need one, you see**

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

Suddenly the other three girls joined, even though they'd never even heard the song.

**'cause you tell me it's  
>Make or break in this<br>If you're on your way**

**I'm not gonna write you to stay  
>If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better<br>Reason to write you a love song today**

**I learned the hard way  
>That they all say things you want to hear<br>And my heavy heart sinks deep down under**

**You and your twisted words,  
>Your help just hurts<br>You are not what I thought you were**

Alex closed her eyes and bent down a little bit as she hit the high note, but you could still see the wide smile on her face.

**Hello to high and dry**

**Convinced me to please you  
>Made me think that I need this too<br>I'm trying to let you hear me as I am**

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'cause you asked for it<br>'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
><em>**'cause you tell me it's**  
><strong>Make or break in this<strong>  
><strong>If you're on your way<strong>_  
><em>

**I'm not gonna write you to stay  
>If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better<br>Reason to write you a love song today**

**Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
>To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone<br>'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
>Because I say<strong>

_I won't write you a love song  
><em>**'cause you asked for it**  
><strong>'cause you need one, you see<strong>

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
><em>**'cause you tell me it's make or break in this**

**Is that why you wanted a love song  
>'cause you asked for it<br>'cause you need one, you see**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'cause you tell me it's make or break in this<br>If you're on your way**

**I'm not gonna write you to stay  
>If your heart is nowhere in it<br>I don't want it for a minute**

**Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
>There's a reason to<br>Write you a love song today **

**Yeah, Yeah**

As soon as the last note drifted away, Alex stood and looked at Kyouya.

"So will you take us?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"OF COURSE WE WILL! YOU WERE SO WONDERFUL!" Screamed Tamaki-sempai, running to Alex on the stage, "IT WAS BEAUTIFUL! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WROTE THAT SONG!"

As Tamaki was running towards the stage, Alex put her hand out to stop him, but he didn't stop,

"Dude, DUDE! DON'T GET IN MY SPACE!" He kept running. He was nearly there. "DUDE! GET- HIYAAA!" As soon as Tamaki had wrapped his arms around Alex she had thrown him across the room.

"Not… a guy…you shouldn't… princess!" He muttered in a heap on the floor at the other end of the room.

"Excuse me… uh…" I fumbled with what I should call the girl,

"Just call me Alex," She stuck out her hand, which I shook.

"Yes, Alex, what is Tamaki-sempai muttering about?" I asked curiously.

"This morning he mistook me for a boy. And asked me to join the host club."

"He didn't realize you were a girl?" This was beginning to feel a little like déjà vu.

"I had my helmet on." _Helmet? For what?_ I thought, but just as I was about to ask her, Honey-sempai walked up to us.

"Alex-chan," He began looking up with those cute baby eyes, "you practice karate?" I looked at her, eyebrows raised. She must have used a karate move when she threw sempai across the room.

She tilted her head a little bit and looked down at the senior and said, "Yes, and kendo too. Why?"

"And kendo too? Woww." He said again looking at her strangely. "Takashi! Takashi! Alex-chan does kendo!" He began to yell excitedly, and Alex picked him up as Mori-sempai walked over.

"Yeah, again, why?" She looked at him confused.

"Takashi does kendo too!"

"Oh," She said, recognition flashing across her face and she looked at Mori-sempai as he patted Honey-sempai on the head. "Awesome,"

"Yes," Interrupted Avery, "Mori-sempai here became the national champion in only middle school."

"How do you know that?" Asked Kaoru suspiciously.

Avery adjusted her glasses, causing a glare. "Research." Kaoru backed away and looked to Kyouya-sempai,

"Kyouya-sempai, she's just like you! She even does the glasses thing!"

"Oh, shut up you Hitachiin's." She turned to the twins.

"SHE KNOWS OUR NAMES!"

"I know ALL, of your names."

"SHE KNOWS ALL!"

"Exactly."

"She's a girl Kyouya!" Hikaru and Kaoru walked to her. "Is she real?" They poked her in the side and I saw the sisters wince.

"I'm very real. And if you touch me, you will be very dead." She gave them the death glare, and they backed away again. She looked at her watch. "School's nearly over, so we'd better get going. We'll get our instruments over tomorrow morning. We wouldn't want to keep you from your hosting duties would we?"

"Yes princess! We shall wait restlessly until we see you again!" Tamaki-sempai said grandly. "Of course you will." Avery said sarcastically. She walked over to the twins who were with the sisters, but as soon as she got near them, the sisters hugged each twin tightly.

"No! We don't wanna go!" They whined, looking up desperately at Avery. "It's more interesting here!"

Avery looked over to Alex apologetically, and Alex nodded. She walked up to the sisters, grabbed their arms and tried to pry them off the twins. "Come on, we've got to go home."

"No!" The sisters hugged the twins tighter, and I saw their faces going red a little. I knew they were blushing, but it could have been the lack of air to their lungs.

Silently Alex whacked both of the girls on their heads and finally they let go, who then quickly grabbed their arms and dragged them to the door.

"Bye Takashi! Bye Sweetie!" She called behind her back. Honey-sempai and his tall cousin waved to the disappearing girl.

"BYE HIKARU! BYE KAORU!" The girls yelled and waved as they were dragged out of the door.

"BYE GIRLS!" The twins yelled enthusiastically.

Avery sighed, shook his head and gave a tiny smile. She walked slowly to me and gave me a hand. "I can't wait to get to know you better Fujioka," I nodded, a little shocked because I hadn't known she knew my name. She _was_ like Kyouya. Then she went to Tamaki-sempai and gave him a tight hug. Finally she went to Kyouya and looked at him, right in the eyes. They both gave small nods and then she was off, closing the doors behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>All done! <strong>

**I would just like to thank all of the reviewers because one of the only reasons I post are because of YOU! **

**You guys are AWESOME! YAY!**

**Rosalie & Lacey: YAY FOR THE REVIEWERS!**

**Review!**


	7. You Got A Problem?

***sniffs* *sniffs again***

**Lacey: Are you crying?**

**Yes, yes I am.**

**Rosalie: WHY?**

**THE REVIEWERS ARE ALL SO NICE! OH I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS SO MUCCHHH! LURRRRVVV! *sniffs***

**Avery: OKAY! OKAY! We know you love them! What about the next chapter?**

**Oh, right...**

**ALRIGHT! Time for chapter 7!**

**WHOHOO!**

**This chappie is going to be a weird one, but I just really wanted to get it out of my head.**

**It's funny though and involves much pain for the boys.**

***Grins evil grin***

**I do not own OHSHC or anyone else except for the girls and anyone else I make up in my head.**

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: You Got A Problem With My Sleeping Habits?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LACEY POV.<strong>

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DING DING DING DING DING DI-

"WHAATT?" I yelled, wrenching the door open. I glared sleepily at the six figures standing in the doorway. "It's 5:30 in the morning! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" I screamed.

"And I thought that she would be happy to see us..." I heard a voice whisper loudly. I knew it was Kaoru. Yeah, I can tell the difference between the two, why people can't tell the difference between them is a mystery to me. Maybe it's a sister thing.

"Kaoru, it's not that I'm not happy to see you," I yawned, "I really am, but I need my sleep. And I want to go back to Theo and Edward. I want to see my boysss," I slurred drowsily in english. I couldn't think straight due to my lack of sleep and I wanted to get back to my dream. Whenever I get tired I feel weird, so I decided that it was me when I saw the small look of shock on the twins faces. I heard muted footsteps from behind me but I didn't look back.

"How are we supposed to be sure about that huh?" Hikaru said suspiciously in Japanese pushing Kaoru forward. "And who are these men huh, Lacey?"

"Look, I... I said I like seeing... you guys and I'll prove it," I slurred again. I felt like I was beginning to lose consciousness. I reached forward and grabbed someone and leaned forward to talk in their face. I don't really know what happened next, but I felt something soft against my lips. I thought I'd kissed someone's jacket on accident, but then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>ALEX POV.<strong>

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DING DING DING DING DING DI-

"Uuuuggghhh!" I punched the headboard in irritation. Groaning I sat up on the bed and grabbed my shinai, which was leaning against the bedside table. Hearing annoyed yelling I made my way to the stairs.

"... want to go back to Theo and Edward. I want to see my boysss," I heard from the door as I made my way down the stairs.

"How are we supposed to be sure about that huh?" I saw one of those twins say back in japanese suspiciously, pushing the other one forward. "And who are these men huh, Lacey?"

"Look, I... I said I like seeing... you guys and I'll prove it," Lace slurred in english; she was really sleepy. And when she's sleepy she does bad things... And then she doesn't remember. She leaned forward and grabbed the closest twin, leaning in way to close; maybe to punch him or something. Then before I could stop her, she kissed the twin, and I twitched, running down the stairs. Then she slumped against the embarrassed twin and before she could fall I ran forward and grabbed the back of her pajamas. Pulling her back I looked at her face, which was covered by her hair. Her arms hung limply at her sides and every time I moved Lacey she swung like a doll.

I picked her up bridal style and glared at the six Host Club boys on our porch. I jerked my head to the house to get them to step inside and closed the door. Without a word I carried Lacey back to her room and tucked her in to bed again. Shaking my head I left the room; she wouldn't remember what just happened. It's like she's drunk, but softer. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw the host club sitting in the living area, occupying the floor, sofa and tables, chatting softly. Deciding it was to early for coffee I dragged my feet towards them, picked up Mitskuni, put him on my lap, and sat next to Takashi, still holding my shinai.

I looked at each member sleepily. "Why are you here?" I yawned widely. "It's 5:30. In. The. Fucking. Morning. We need to sleep."

"Do you have your shinai whenever you open the door?" Asked one of those annoying twins. I twitched and glared at both of them.

"Look." I said menacingly, pointing my shinai at them. "If Lacey gets upset about the little kissy-face accident I will cut your both of your heads off with my katana." The twins smirked annoyingly.

"Why would she-"

"Be upset?" The twins asked slyly.

"Don't know." I yawned again and lowered my weapon. "Just be warned." Slowly, my eyes fluttered closed and I leaned my head against Takashi's shoulder. I'll just close my eyes... I thought. I felt a long, strong arm wrap around my shoulders and I felt myself drift to sleep again, but when a small hand grasp mine my eyes opened slowly and saw two big brown eyes staring straight at me. I blinked and I sighed.

"I need coffee," I said drowsily, "Anyone want?" Everyone shook their heads. "Okay. Coffee for one coming up." I stood up and put the little blonde boy on my lap in my place and went to the kitchen to make coffee. When I came back I finally felt a little more awake.

"Why are you here so early?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"We wanted to help bring your items over," Said the tall Blondie.

"We would have just ordered a taxi or something you know? Avery probably planned it all yesterday."

"A taxi? See? you do need our help! You must be so poor as to not be able to seek professional help!" Blondie exclaimed dramatically.

"Look you idiot," I growled and took a sip of my coffee, "We aren't poor, we just choose to live a little different. Even so, we spend a bit, I mean, I'm seventeen and I own a Ducati. And thats pushing it."

"Interesting," Said the guy with the glasses, taking out a notebook and writing in it.

"Why is it, that we've meet you guys for what like, only 30 minutes, and already you're in my house?" I growled, annoyed again.

"Can we wake the others up?" the twins asked ominously.

"Yes, that might be a good idea, it's already 6 in the morning." Glasses said looking at his watch.

"Be my guest," I said gesturing towards the stairs, "But if you die, it's not my fault. I'm going to change, so don't bug me." I put down my half finished coffee in the kitchen sink and quickly walked up the stairs to my room. When I closed the door behind me I leaned against it and sighed tiredly. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Honey POV.<strong>

I watched as Alex-chan made her way up the stairs and disappeared at the top. I turned when I heard Tama-chan stand up from his place on the floor.

"Come on!" He grinned, "Lets wake the others!" He ran up the stairs and disappeared, the twins following. Not wanting to be left behind I followed too and Takashi and Kyo-chan walked behind me.

When I got to the top of the stairs I saw Tama-chan and the twins open the first door they came across. I followed them into the room and Takashi and Kyo-chan followed behind me.

The room had a tiny bit of light coming from out from between the blinds, but it was enough to see where the bed was, There, sleeping peacefully was Rosalie; the blanket on top of her was tangled with her right leg, yet it covered her left leg. She seemed to be wearing a tank top and black knee length shorts, unlike the loose t-shirt and pajama pants that her sister wore.

I smiled when I remembered the look on Takashi's face when he saw Alex-chan come down the stairs. I might have even seen a slight blush on Takashi's face when he saw her. She was wearing a laced top that clung to her chest and striped pajama pants, and it surprised me too a little bit when I saw her holding a shinai.

Rosalie was sleeping on her stomach and her hair was in a mess. The pillow sat a meter and a half away from the bed and I wondered how it could have gotten that far.

The twins slowly made their way to the bed, one on each side of the sleeping girl. Grinning mischievously at each other they leaned down at the same time and blew in her loudly.

"EEPPP!" Rosalie squealed shooting off the bed with blinding speed. I saw two blurs head towards the twin's and Tama-chan's necks, and suddenly Rosalie was standing, frightened in the corner of the room while the trio fell backwards, unobstructed, onto the floor.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?" Rosalie yelled at us her hair sticking up in random places.

"Hh... H..."

"Help us..." The twins stuttered from their place on the floor.

"Eeep." Tama-chan's eye twitched.

"What, pray-tell Ms. Dywer," Kyo-chan said adjusting his glasses, "Did you do to them?"

"I'll tell you when you tell me why you're in my room!" She snapped, walking to the three.

"We came to help move all the items you would need to play in the club,"

"At 6 in the freaking, morning?"

"Yes."

"You couldn't have come later?" Rosalie asked again.

"You will have to ask Tamaki that. And right now he can't answer," Kyo-chan gestured towards Tama-chan.

"Ugh," Rosalie rolled her eyes and bent down twisted each of the trio's necks with a little crack. They sat up from the floor and groaned, rubbing their necks.

"What did you do?" A twin asked, wincing a little and looking up at Rosalie,

"Pressure point," She responded simply, "Does it still hurt Hikaru?" She asked the twin, and he stiffened.

"A little." He said slowly, sounding a little shocked, probably amazed she could tell the difference between him and his brother.

Ignoring (or oblivious to) the shocked signs, Rosalie crouched down next to the twin and felt his neck, gently, encouraging a blush to appear on Hikaru's face. She turned his head until he was facing her and his blush deepened even more when he realized how close their faces were. After a few seconds of studying his face, Rosalie patted Hikaru on his knee and stood up.

"You're fine, the pain should go away soon," She mussed his hair and helped him up. She pushed Hikaru out the door and Kyo-chan followed,

"Now out," She said, pushing Takashi out. "You'll tell me why you guys are in our house after I change." I nodded and walked out too, Tama-chan, and Kaoru following. Kaoru nudged Tamaki slyly and gestured towards a door down the small hallway,

"Who's in the next room?" He asked pushing Tama-chan forward,

"We shall see!" Tama-chan said, opening the door. As quietly as possible the six of us creeped into the dark room. It would have been pitch black had there not been light coming out from between the heavy curtains on the window to my right. Because the door was in the lower left corner of the room, there was a huge black bookshelf to my right. It was full, with the exception of a few shelves; piles of books sat on the desk in front of the covered window, and on the floor. In the corner I saw two guitars sitting in stands; an electric one and an acoustic one.

Avery was sleeping on her side, facing the window with her right arm by her face. The bed she slept on was perfect and undisturbed, and her hair spilt over her pillow like brown fire. There was a note book sitting the small bedside table, with a black pen sitting peacefully on top of it and black digital alarm clock next to it. Then next to the notebook were a... taser and a throwing knife. Once again the twins crept to both sides of the bed, and one waved a hand in front of Avery's face, whispering,

"She sleeps like a zombie..."

Nodding, they leaned down like last time, except this time they both ran one finger down her bare neck and shoulder. Then, I watched as I saw the twin on the right side of the bed collapse, twitching violently to the floor, and the one on the left turn sheet white. It took a little while for me to realize that Avery had grabbed the taser from the little table and electrocuted the twin on the right side of the bed. And to realize that Avery had taken a gun from under her pillow, and that she was pointing it right in the other twin's face. Avery's head was pointed down slightly and her hair covered her face, but I knew that wouldn't want to see. Slowly she said,

"Why. Are. You. Here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV.<strong>

A dark, black, and... evil aura surrounded the girl wielding the gun and the taser.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" She asked menacingly. When she didn't get an answer she tased the twin again.

"HUUURTTTSS!" He yelled loudly, and frightened, the little blond boy backed into his tall cousin. Avery hissed angrily and the taller blonde boy hid behind his best, bespectacled friend. He poked his head out from behind his friend.

"C...c...came to help..." he stuttered,

"With our instruments." she finished. "And that gives you the right, to wake ME UPP! I WENT TO BED AT TWO IN THE MORNING YOU ASSHOLES!" She screamed again, throwing the gun and taser down on the bed and standing on it. As soon as she stood on her bed all six hosts turned various shades of red. The twins, Tamaki and Honey all turned a bright, beet red, while Kyouya and Mori turned a pretty pink.

The twins, still a little red, smirked,

"Nice bra,"

"Nice panties," They said smugly. Avery looked down and like they had said, she was just wearing the bra and underwear she'd had on last night. She'd been up late last night doing homework and was too lazy to change into her pajamas when she was done. She was wearing a lacey, red push up bra, and simple black underwear. She growled loudly, causing everyone to turn white again. Then, suddenly too tired to be angry anymore she lay back down on the bed, pulled the covers over herself and passed out. The six decided that it was time to leave the room. As soon as they closed the doors behind them, Alex walked out of her room. She looked at them, surprised.

"You're still alive?" She asked,

"Only just," Kyouya said pushing up his glasses. "Avery pointed her gun at, and electrocuted the twins."

"Seriously?" She said incredulously before she cracked up. "You... Y... Y, you g, got tased!" she gasped in-between her laughing fits. She was probably to busy to notice the music beginning to blare from Avery's room. Either that or she was ignoring it.

"What's all the laughing about?" Rosalie said, coming out of her room.

"Ave, tased a twin!" Alex giggled, leaning against the door for support.

"You're kidding!" Rosalie exclaimed,

"I don't 'kid'." Said Kyouya.

"Oh geez," Rosalie laughed and put a hand over her mouth.

"Alex, I'm starving..." Lacey came out of her room yawning. Kaoru blushed a deep red, but the girl didn't notice as she walked past him and down the stairs. "Did you make breakfast yet?" She called out from downstairs.

"LOL." Alex laughed to herself, then to Lacey; "NAH! NOT YET! Did you guys eat yet?" She turned to the guys. She got a round of:

"Duh."

"Yes,"

"Yes I have! It was a wonderful commoners dish called pancakes!"

"I had cake!"

"Ah."

"Okayy then," Alex began to walk towards the stairs with Rosalie in tow. "Time for breakfast." Everyone turned around when they heard the door close behind them. Avery walked out of the door with her satchel across her shoulders.

"Heeyyyyy, look-"

"It's-" The twins were cut off by Avery, who aptly walked past them and gave them the middle finger.

"OOOOOUUUU!" They exclaimed.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today," One said.

"I didn't wake up dumb-asses," She hissed beginning to walk down the stairs, "You woke me up." She didn't turn around and continued to walk down the stairs like they didn't exist.

"Well," Alex clapped her hands, "I'm going to eat, so are you coming or not?" She ran to the stairs, sat on the rail and slid down it to the bottom. The hosts (minus Kyouya and Mori) shrugged and went downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex POV.<strong>

After breakfast and after the girls get their instruments in the limos.

"And how are we supposed to get in?" I said, my hand on Honey's shoulder. I looked into the packed limos and frowned.

"Why don't you-"

"Sit on the roof." The twins said.

"Hardy har har." I said sarcastically and gave them the finger. "Well then, I guess I'm riding my bike again today." I shrugged.

"Oh! That means I get to ride with you Alex-chan!" The little boy babbled excitedly.

"Uhh..." I said uncertainly. "I don't have a helmet that fits your head. It's to small..."

The boy looked crestfallen, then suddenly an idea flashed through his head and his face brightened. "Oh okay Alex-chan." He ran to one of the limos and dragged out his cousin. "Then Takashi will go with you."

"Let me get the other helmet then." I walked back into the house and came out with a white helmet. I looked at the little boy who had what could have been an innocent (or was it mischievous?) look on his face. I picked him up and put him in the only limo with space in it and closed the door. The window of the limo that held Kyouya, Avery, the guitars and a few amps rolled down and I saw Kyouya looking pointedly at me.

"We follow you." I said throwing the extra helmet to Takashi who caught it expertly. I saw Avery lean across Kyouya's lap, nod, and roll the window back up without a sound. "Do you want to drive?" I asked Takashi and he shrugged.

"Okay, you're driving." I said throwing the keys to Takashi. Takashi nodded and put his helmet on, walking towards the bike. He sat down on it and I sat behind him, giving the thumbs up for the limos to start driving.

Once again I saw the window of one of the limos roll down, except this time I saw those annoying twins.

"Someone's getting cozy!" They chorused and snickered.

"Fuck off!" I yelled at them and gave them the finger. They continued to snicker as their window rolled back up and I roughly pulled my helmet on my head. I wrapped my arms tightly around Takashi's chest, and I could feel the muscles underneath the skin. As he started the bike and kicked the stand down, I clung tighter to him and soon we were speeding down the road after the line of black limos that were heading towards my new school.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOO, hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it!<strong>

**Avery: And as much as I liked tasing one of the twins! Which one was it anyways?**

**You tased Kaoru.**

**Avery: Ohhhhhhhh. Cool.**

**Lacey: Still can't believe you did that.**

**Avery: Was still fun...**

**Rosalie: Wish I could have seen it.**

**Nahh, is fine. You didn't miss much.**

**Alex: Sounds so funny! *rofl***

**Avery: ...**

**Ok, well,**

**Review!**


	8. First Day of Work

**To WhiteWinterStar: You are correctemundo there. And yeah that would have been funny! Anyhoo, hanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: First Day of Work<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Avery POV.<strong>

I looked around the room and saw the hosts sitting lazily at various tables and couches. I confidently placed my hands on my electric guitar and turned around signaling to every one to be ready.

"_One, Two, Three, Four! !"_ Lacey yelled and I began with my awesome guitar solo.

(**Bold = Avery**, Normal = Alex, _Italics = All four, __**Bold & Italics = Avery & Alex**_) (Baby You Don't Wanna Know by Sum 41)

**I don't know what you want and I don't wanna know  
>I got you where I want and I won't let go<br>So get your kicks out quick while you still got time  
>That's fine<strong>

I know just what you've done, I need no alibis  
>I hope you've had your fun, you sure know how to live<br>Cause your just a drag and you just ran out of time  
>Well that's quite alright, well<p>

**_Well do what you want, but don't be proud  
>Cause baby you don't wanna know<br>What I'm gonna do when you're not around  
>No baby you don't wanna know<em>**

_I got you right where I want  
>And I bet you gonna set you off<br>And I tell you anything you want  
>But baby you don't wanna know<br>Baby you don't wanna know, Hey!_

It beats me black and blue but I can't resist  
>I'm dragging myself through this kind of masochist<br>But I'll be fine like this till the end of time

_That's quite alright_

**Well do what you want, but don't be proud  
>Cause baby you don't wanna know<br>What I'm gonna do when you're not around  
>No baby you don't wanna know<strong>

_I got you right where I want  
>And I bet you gonna set you off<br>And I tell you anything you want  
>But baby you don't wanna know<br>Baby you don't wanna know_

**_Baby you don't wanna know  
>Baby you don't wanna know<em>**

**It's alright  
>I don't mind<br>Cause you just might be outta time**

Well do what you want, but don't be proud  
>Cause baby you don't wanna know<br>What I'm gonna do when you're not around  
>No baby you don't wanna know<p>

_I got you right where I want  
>And I bet you gonna set you off<br>And I tell you anything you want  
>But baby you don't wanna know<br>Baby you don't wanna know_

_Baby you don't wanna know  
>Baby you don't wanna know<em>

Baby you don't wanna know  
>Baby you don't wanna know<p>

**No no baby you don't wanna know!**

I grinned and turned around to the girls who were grinning back at me.

"Nice girls, that was really good. We got the bridges correct too. I don't think we need to work on this too much anymore."

"Hey, I didn't mind," Said Lacey, standing up from behind her drum kit and stuffing her drum sticks into her back pant pocket. "I like the drum part."

"I just like the lyrics." I said, and that was probably because I was the one who wrote the song.

"So what exactly were you doing that you didn't want Grady to know about huh?" Rosalie asked and waggled her eyebrows suggestively, placing her bass on it's stand.

"How are you so sure it wasn't Grady I was talking too?" I shot back a little childishly.

"Fine," Alex joined our conversation, "What were you doing that you didn't want Jonathan to know about?"

"If I didn't tell him, then I am definitely _not_ telling you."

"Awwwww," Lacey whined, "Whyyyyy?"

"Because." I said firmly. I sighed sadly, "I still can't believe we won't be there with him on his birthday." I sat down at the edge of the stage and looked at the floor pathetically.

"Who's Jonathan?" I heard the voice of a certain blonde idiot say softly. I looked up with a slightly depressed look.

"My brother, we're super tight. Like this," I said and held up my crossed index and middle finger.

"And you won't be able to see him on his birthday? That's horrible," Tamaki asked again. It was then that I suddenly felt a wave of homesickness wash over me as I realized that Tamaki was exactly like Jay. Without thinking I stood up and gave him a big, tight hug, like I always would with Jay. I felt his long arms wrap around me and I said, "You sound just like Jay. I miss him too."

"Who's Jay?" I heard two annoying voices chorus. I let go of Tamaki, pissed, and looked at the Hitachiin twins.

"Jay is my best guy friend you two twits." I said.

"So he's your boyfriend?" They yelled gleefully. "Avery's got a boyfriend! Avery's got a boyfriend!" They sang.

I whacked them both in the head, hard. "Owwww..." They whined and rubbed their heads.

"Jay is _gay_." I said getting really pissed off. I love Jay like a brother, and Jonathan basically already considers Jay part of our family, which means _nobody_ insults Jay.

"OHHH," They said,

"You shouldn't be friends with a gay." One said smirking at me, and that's when I lost it.

"THAT'S IT!" I shrieked uber pissed and angry now. "NO ONE, AN' I SAY, NOBODY ON THIS EARTH, GOIN' BE HATIN' ON JAY!" I screamed madly in english. I was just about to lean forward and punch them in their annoying and smug faces, when the twins ran off in the opposite direction. And that's when I took off after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex POV.<strong>

"Aww shit." I said lamely as heard Avery shriek in english. "They're screwed. When she starts screaming in another language you have no chance." I said to the so called 'Kyouya'. He raised an eyebrow and pulled out that little black book of his, writing in it. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How long?" I heard Rosalie say as we all watched Avery chase the twins around the room.

"2 minutes," I answered.

"Wasn't talking about that," She answered back. I wondered, confused about what she could be talking about when I saw the twins be scooped up into a giant black net hidden on the floor.

"You didn't..." I said turning to the sisters.

"We did!" They said cheerfully, raising their right hands like they were swearing an oath.

"LACE! ROSE!" Avery screamed at them. "GET THEM DOWN RIGHT NOW SO THAT I CAN TEAR THEM FROM LIMB TO LIMB!"

"Sorry," Lacey said, not at all apologetic.

"We can't do that." Rose finished.

"We wouldn't want you hurting our little friends would we?" They said not at all innocent looking.

"GET. THEM. DOWN. NOW." Avery hissed to the two girls and they shrunk away from her.

"Fine, fine," They whined, "Just stop with the look!" Lacey pulled out a little remote and pointed at the net hanging in the middle of the room. Slowly the net began to lower to the floor but then, when it was maybe 6 feet off the ground it stopped. Then, grinning evilly, the two girls pressed a button on the remote together and the net plummeted to the ground.

As the two girls stood laughing their asses off, one of the twins sat holding his arm. As soon as the other twin noticed he crawled over to his brother asking him what was wrong.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! What's wrong!" The one I guessed was Hikaru asked frantically.

"Nothing Hikaru," Kaoru winced holding his arm, "But I think I landed wrong on my arm,"

"You!" Hikaru yelled turning to the girls, and not at all liking the way he was looking at the girls I walked over to them protectively.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru put his good hand on his brothers arm, "Don't get angry, I'm fine."

"But I'm not!" Hikaru wailed, "It hurts me to see you hurt in any way!" He put his forehead on his brother's shoulder.

Kaoru gently put a finger under his brother's chin and made him look up, leaning in _**WAY**_ too close for anyones comfort. Not liking where that was going, I put my hands over the sister's eyes, though they ripped them off and glared at me in annoyance.

"Considering we aren't customers at the moment I really don't understand why you have to do that in our presence." Interrupted Avery, putting a hand near her face to cover her line of sight and looking away from the twins.

"Yeah, gross much?" I stated,

"Gross?" The twins said, standing up and brushing themselves off. "Girls usually love that stuff."

"Oh my god, are rich girls _that_ stupid?" I asked exasperated.

"But it's wonderful brotherly love!" The twins argued again, not looking at all injured.

"No, it's sick and wrong." Lacey and Rosalie said.

"You know, doing that you might at well _be_ gay." Avery said pushing her glasses higher up her nose. "And you said not to be friends with a gay."

"This is different!" The twins said.

"No, it's worse. It's sick and wrong." Avery shook her head. "And disturbing. So don't do it when it isn't necessary."

"You can't stop us from doing it if we want too." The twins said smugly.

"Are you sure?" Avery asked, stepping forward menacingly. "I've spent most of my time training with full grown adults in sniper school to continue family tradition, and under my father's orders I spent 6 days overseeing soldiers who were training to join the US Rangers."

"Excuse me," Kyouya said putting a restraining hand on Avery's shoulder, "But could you please refrain from injuring the twins as annoying as they can be. It would cut our income greatly."

Angrily shrugging Kyouya's hand off her shoulder and turned to him. "Fine." She said in a restrained voice.

_Huh..._ I thought, curious. Avery usually took a lot more arguing to get that point. _Must be some important dude to her. Business as always._

"Good. Now just stand behind us so we can open. And be kind to the customers or I will raise your debt by 30 percent."

"Whatever." Avery sighed and waved us over.

After a little bit of fuss, us girls stood at various places by the boys. Not long afterwards the doors of the host club doors opened to a hoard of customers with blinding lights and rose petals (Where did that all come from?) and we all chorused:

"Welcome!"

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV.<strong>

The boys stood up and the girls broke off into groups, following each host. Alex followed Honey to his table, while the sisters and Avery followed the twins and Tamaki.

As the girls chatted with Honey and in a few instances, Mori, Alex kept a watchful eye on the little boy. After Honey's eleventh slice of cake, she finally asked Mori if the little boy's eating habits were human.

"Considering that he's eaten eleven slices of cake, I guess he does this a lot?" She asked in wonder, turing to Mori. Without taking his eyes off Honey, Mori nodded silently and Alex diverted her eyes back to Honey, curiously watching his interactions with the girls.

After a little while she observed the girls looking suspiciously at her and giving her weak glares. Mentally rolling her eyes, she looked at each one of the girls firmly.

"If you want to say something, please do. I don't appreciate being glared at constantly." Some girls flinched a little bit. "So if you have a problem with me, tell me now."

One girl, spoke up, trying to look tough though she looked terrified. "You seemed like a nice girl today in class, but how do we know you haven't joined the host club just so you steal our hosts from us?"

Alex sweatdropped mentally. _They're just so dumb... And... Well, dumb..._ She thought.

"Avery's family does business with Kyouya over there," Alex lied smoothly wondering if it could possible be true. "They needed help and we gave help. This is purely business." _Which it really is you little nitwits so if you try to cross me you will die._ Alex thought ominously in her head, keeping a fake smile on her face.

"Well, if you say so," Said another girl, still suspicious. Sighing, Alex's eyes slowly drifted towards the scenery outside the multiple floor-to-ceiling windows. She scanned the multiple gardens she saw and busied herself trying to remember the complicated maze in the courtyard. The sound of little voice brought back Alex from her maze-remembering daydreams.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time?" Honey asked with his mouth (and some of his face) full of cake.

Alex laughed, amused, "Sweetie, you're getting cake all over your face," And she stole a handkerchief from Mori's pocket, using it to clean the Honey's cake-frosting smeared face. The girls that were watching were whispering and pointing excitedly at the pair. "That's what you get for scarfing down all those slices of cake. You've got to slow down,"

"Oh, okay Alex-chan, but can I have another slice of cake?" Alex frowned, and the girls began wave their hands erratically. "Pleasee?" He pleaded,

"If," Alex paused, "You eat slowly." She finished her sentence and gave Honey a stern look when the girls began to scream and sway erratically screaming,

"MOTHERLY LOVEE! MOEEEEE!"

Smiling at this, Honey decided to crawl onto Alex's lap for the rest of club hours, earning constant screams and murmurs of 'Motherly Love'.

* * *

><p><strong>With Avery<strong>

"Wow Avery," A girl with short black hair said to Avery who was not paying any real attention at all. "I can't believe you got a job here at the host club!"

"Yeah Avery, I'm so jealous!" Another girl with long straight black hair said.

"Oh, no need to worry girls, this is purely business!" Avery waved her hand, giving a huge (pretty much fake) smile. "I would never do that the you guys, you were so nice to me in class yesterday."

"Aww, thanks Avery!" Some of the girls said smiling at Avery.

"But do you like Tamaki? I mean, well, everyone loves Tamaki!" Another girl cooed.

"Oh, no! I could never think of Tamaki that way," Avery scoffed. "I love Tamaki, but not in that way. He reminds me too much of Jay."

"Who's Jay?" Asked the girl with the short black hair.

"Yes, tell us more about him," Said Tamaki, finally breaking away from his current female customer.

"Well girls," Began Avery, pushing her glasses a little higher on her nose. "Jay is my best guy friend. I love him like a bother."

"Aww," The girls gave shy smiles,

"And I really miss Jay right now, even thought we've only been away for a little while." Avery gave a sad smile, "And I miss him giving comments on my outfit everyday, you see, Jay is gay."

"Really? Wow!" The girls said again. "So exotic!"

"Yeah..." Avery pushed her glasses up her nose again to cause a glare.

"Will you play for us today?" Asked the nice girl with the short hair.

"Hopefully," Avery said with a smile. (Fake of course. It wasn't that she didn't like the girl, it was just that she wasn't really in the mood for being nice, so naturally, she faked it.) "But I don't know, it's our first day on the job so I doubt it."

"That's too bad then." replied the girl who then took a bite of cake, "Mm! This is delicious! You should try some Avery-san!"

"No thank you, but I'll go get more. It's part of the job anyways." With that Avery stood up and made her way to the carts, passing the twins and sisters in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Sisters.<strong>

"OOOHHH! MOEE! BROTHERLY LOVE!" Squealed the girls while the twins did their twincest act and the sisters tried desperately to no look at them.

"Why..." Lacey muttered to her sister.

"Why does it have to be that?" Rosalie finished.

"I don't get it, why can't we just be on the stage by ourselves?" Lacey complained softly to her sister.

"Yeah, I like it better that way."

"So I heard that the Host Club has a band now?" Said a girl who finally tore her 'loving and adoring and drooling' gaze from the twins.

"Yeah, it does." The sisters chorused together, nearly matching the twin's twin-ness.

"So tell us about yourselves then. We want to know more about the girls that are going to be hanging out with our Hikaru and Kaoru." The girl had brown hair that reached her shoulders.

"Wellll..." Lacey pretended to think about it.

"Okay," Finished Rosalie, "So what do you want to know?"

"How about your past and your friendship? I mean I heard that you adopted Lacey?"

Lacey and Rosalie both winced as the memories began to flood back.

_Flashback_:

"_You're such a freak! I mean what's with your accent?" A small girl with pigtails jeered at a young Australian girl._

"_You're parents are freaks too!" The small girl continued to pick on the Australian. Suddenly she put on a wicked smile and put a tiny hand to her mouth. "Oops," She said, not sounding at all sorry, "I forgot, I meant __**were**__," The Australian girl sat there trying to fight back tears as other students walked past the orphan girl in the school hall._

"_Back off." Said a green eyed girl and a girl with auburn hair. The girl with the green eyes pushed her glasses back up her nose, and cracked her knuckles._

"_You think we're scared of you, you little rich girls?" Said one of the two accomplices of the female bully._

"_You should be Loreen. I've trained with real soldiers." The girl with the glasses stepped forward menacingly._

"_Yeah? And that just makes you more of a freak." The second accomplice snickered. The girl with the glasses stuck her hand out and put it against Loreen's chest. Then, swiftly and effectively she pushed the girl backwards a few feet and onto her butt. As the girl tried to stand up again the one with the green eyes pushed her back down with a foot._

"_Get away from us."_

"_Nice job little girl." Said a male voice, accompanied by a pair of footsteps. "Now you've gotten me mad. No one, pushes my little sister around." The three bullied girls looked up to find that Malcolm Leboway, an upperclassman two years older than them and in 8th grade was grinning evilly at them. Malcolm's little sister and her little henchmen ran behind him as he walked forward slowly, causing the two 6th graders and 7th grader to huddle in a tiny group. The girls closed their eyes as they saw Malcolm's fist raise backwards, and they hugged each other in fright, waiting for the hit. But it never came. The girls opened their eyes to see a girl with black hair standing in front of them holding Malcolm's outstretched fist with her hand, only inches from her face. _

"_You know, to even think of hitting girls younger than you, you have to have the brain the size of a pea," The dark haired girl said darkly. "But I guess I forgot Malcolm. You don't have a brain." With that the girl threw Malcolm's fist back and glared at him._

"_So Alex, you've decided to stand up for the little brats huh?" Malcolm sneered at 'Alex'._

"_We were once little brats too, two years ago."_

"_And now we're not."_

"_Beat it." Alex hissed at the older boy and then turned her glare to his sister who was still hiding behind him. "And bring your little brat with you."_

_With that Malcolm huffed loudly and walked past Alex making their shoulders bump painfully. As he walked past a certain frightened Australian girl, his foot lashed out and made contact with her stomach, sending the girl back a foot as she doubled over. Malcolm grinned and began to walk away from the gasping 6th grader when suddenly he saw something barreling towards him._

_Malcolm had pushed -no, strapped to a rocket and launched- Alex over the edge when she saw him kick __**her**__ little girl. With a loud yell, Alex bowled into Malcolm sending him to the floor. And as soon as Malcolm had looked up in surprise, Alex's fist connected with his face, sending a painful thud that could be felt through the floor. As she punched Malcolm in the face again, Alex hissed through her teeth;_

"_If you __**ever,**__ and I say __**ever**__, so much as breathe on my friends again, especially little Lacey, I will come to you. And after I'm done, you will have no arms, legs or testicles on your body anymore." And with that Alex gave final punch and stood up off Malcolm. She dusted herself off and glared at Malcolm as he crawled in the other direction. The Australian girl let go of the arm of the auburn haired girl and walked to her savior, staring at her in amazement and shock._

"_Alex? Is it really you?" Lacey asked, shocked and Alex turned to Lacey with a kind smile on her face._

"_It's really me Lace, I mean, you don't think that just because I was adopted and you weren't I was going to leave you by yourself?" Alex laughed at the amazed expression on Lacey's face. She turned to the girl with the glasses._

"_Nice job standing up to your classmate there," Alex said, "What's your name 7th grader?" _

"_Avery." Avery said adjusting her glasses again. "And thanks."_

"_And nice job to you too for just standing up to that bitch." Alex turned to the auburn haired girl who had now linked arms with her knew australian friend, and she blushed._

"_Thanks, I'm Rosalie by the way." Rosalie said with a smile._

"_Cool... So you want to have lunch? I'm not letting you guys out of my sight until Malcolm lets off." The three girls smiled and nodded at their new friend so they made their way to the cafeteria. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"Yeah, and that's how we met. Because everyone was bullying Lacey for some reason." Rosalie said while the other girls sat there wiping tears from their eyes with silk handkerchiefs.

"Yeah, and it didn't stop there. I was bullied in my orphanage too when Alex had left." Lacey then smiled. "And then Rosalie's family decided that they would adopt me, so my life really took a turn for the better there."

"AWWWW!" Cried the girls as they sobbed into their handkerchiefs. "SOO SWEET!"

Lacey and Rosalie sweatdropped and stared dumbly at the excited females. "Damn." They said to each other.

"What else? What else?" The girls cried again, begging us to tell them more stories about our friendship.

"Uhh..." Lacey said putting a hand to her chin.

"I uh... Guess, um, when Lacey broke her arm I carried all her stuff for her for four months." Rosalie said tentatively. "It wasn't like I minded."

"Oh yeah," Lacey said remembering when she'd broken her arm while training for boxing. "You wouldn't let me do anything for those four months."

"I was taking care of you! I'm not going to let you do anything that would stop you getting better."

"I know Rose," Lacey said as she wrapped her arms around her sister and she quickly returned the hug.

"OH MY GOSH! SISTERLY LOVVEEE! LOVVVEE!" Rosalie heard loud screaming.

"Eh?" Lacey cocked her head to the side when she broke away from her sister. They looked at each other, confused, and then they shrugged and stood up.

"Where are you two going?" Asked Kaoru.

"Getting on stage. I miss my bass." Rosalie said honestly.

"I miss my drums too..." Lacey said solemnly as she pulled her sister towards the stage. When the two of them had reached the stage though, they realized that they weren't the first to want to go back to their instruments. Yet, as Lacey was about to step on the stage, from Rosalie's bag, they heard the ringtone that they had been dreading ever since they'd arrived in Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN DAAAAA!<strong>

**IS IT EVIL? WHO KNOWS! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yeah. So I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but school is being very mean to me right now. Hopefully I'll make it up to you though!**

**R&R!**


	9. Last Time I Checked

**Ryuku Ride: Waiiiyyttt... We're both Marie's? AWESOMENESS! A shout out too all the Marie's in the world!**

**Once again, I really appreciate the reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Alex, Avery, Lacey and Rose. And their impending doom.**

**...**

**...**

**LOL. I'm just kidding. There's no doom here.**

**Avery: Funny.**

**Alex: Yeah, hardy har har.**

**Lacey and Rosalie: *shakes heads sadly***

**Nyah! Now for chapter... 9!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Last Time I checked, Summer Was In June<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as the two sisters heard the loud blaring music they froze and slowly turned around to face the singing brown lump of fabric on the floor that was Rosalie's bag.<p>

**(Time is Running Out by Muse)**

**Bury it  
>I won't let you bury it<br>I won't let you smother it  
>I won't let you murder it<strong>

**Our time is running out**  
><strong>Our time is running out<strong>  
><strong>You can't push it underground<strong>  
><strong>You can't stop it screaming out<strong>

**I wanted freedom**  
><strong>Bound and restricted<strong>  
><strong>I tried to give you up<strong>  
><strong>But I'm addicted<strong>

Slowly the two girls walked towards the singing bag and pulled out a vibrating phone. Slowly Rosalie placed the phone between her head and her sisters and gently pressed the green button.

"_WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK WHEN YOU DIDN'T CALL ME WHEN YOU GOT THERE! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE? OHH! I MISS YOU ALREADY! WHY DID I AGREE TO LET YOU GO TO JAPAN BY YOURSELVES!" _Cackled a loud female in english over the phone. Wincing Rosalie held the phone an arms length away as her two friends laughed quietly at the scene. Everyone in the room had gone quiet and were inconspicuously eavesdropping on the loud, one way conversation.

"_I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD DO THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE BEEN MISSING YOU?"_ Finally there was a pause in the yelling and the Rosalie brought the phone back to her head.

"Mom, Mom, we're sorry, it's just been a little busy ever since we got here. We were going to call you at the end of the day." Rosalie said apologetically. She then covered her hand over the mouth piece and whispered "Total lie..." To her sister and they both snickered as Rosalie took her hand away.

"Mom, what are you doing up at-" Lacey looked at the clock. "Five in the morning anyways?"

"_I was worried!"_ The sister's mom whined over the phone and they two girls groaned.

"Hi Mrs. Dwyer!" Said Alex with a smile as she walked over to the conversation.

"Yeah, nice to hear from you Mrs. Dwyer!" Said Avery with a fond smile.

"_Alex? Avery? Oh hi dears! I didn't know you were there!"_ The voice gushed.

"Sorry we didn't call yesterday Mrs. Dwyer but we've been swamped with getting the house ready and moving all our stuff, you know?" Avery said as she leaned forward a little bit, speaking into the mouth piece.

"Yeah, moving is such a hassle Mrs. Dwyer, you have no idea!"

"_Oh, well, in that case, I forgive you!"_ The Dwyer mother exclaimed happily.

"Ohhkay mom..." The sisters looked at each other. Then to everyone who was staring at them. They sweatdropped.

"We need to go..." Lacey said, anxiously.

"Work..." Rosalie added.

"_Fine. But if you do not call me later I will go to Japan myself and kick your butts!"_ And with that Rosalie quickly pressed the red button to end the call, sighing in relief.

"Thank god that's over..." The sisters mumbled. Avery smiled slyly at that.

"Ay..." They smacked their foreheads. The sisters looked up and around the room again, noticing people were still staring. As they looked to each person in the room, people finally began to return to what they'd been doing before. When chatter had finally filled the room again Avery let out a snicker, while Alex simply turned her head to the window and shook her head, quietly tuning her guitar.

"Um... Alex?" The girls turned their heads to a small voice. The voice belonged to a girl who Alex remembered was called Kazumi. The girl was a shy one, and kept to herself, not being over excited and hyper like the other customers. Alex had liked her at once.

"Yes Kazumi-san?" Alex asked the shy girl with a kind smile.

"I was just wondering if you were going to play for us today Alex-sempai," The girl asked shyly and blushed. Alex looked over to Avery who shook her head sadly and pointed to her watch.

"I'm sorry Kazumi-san but I don't think we have enough time left to play for you..." Alex frowned sadly. "I don't think we're going to be playing for the rest of the week either. It's going to take a while for us get used to our new schedules and country."

"Oh... I- I understand." The girl blushed a deep red and Alex walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Kazumi-san. We really appreciate the question though, it's nice to know that someone wants to hear us play." With that the shy girl gave a small smile -without blushing- and walked back to the table with Mori and Honey. Before Alex could sit on the stage once more and pluck at her guitar the foreigners heard the sound of customers being ushered out of the room.

"I'm sorry my princesses, but the Host Club is now closed," Tamaki said grandly as he held on the hand of a girl. He turned to the blushing female and kneeled, looking up at her, causing other girls to faint on the spot.

"I shall anxiously await your visit while you are gone, my princess." Tamaki kissed the hand of the buzzing female and she fainted on the spot, causing Avery to give a loud snort and push her glasses up her nose again. Lacey looked at her watch and a shiver ran all the way from her feet to the tip of her head. Quickly she grabbed the wrists of her sister and Alex.

"Come on!" She urged pushing them out the door. "I don't want to be yelled at by mom again."

Avery sighed as her friend disappeared through the huge pink doors (again, _why pink?_) of the Host Club. She walked over to Tamaki and gave him a small hug, before turning around and waving to everyone else and locking eyes with Kyouya. Then she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day before History, Class 2A<strong>

Avery and Kyouya were sitting next to each other in class again. Except... Class hadn't started yet. While Kyouya was busy typing away at his laptop and writing in his notebook, Avery busy day-dreaming while staring at the blank white board.

At the moment she was busy imagining two stick figures gruesomely mauling each other. Quite like what happened on the more gory Simpsons episodes. After Avery's lion stick figure had eaten its human gladiator, she turned her head towards the window, looking at the swarm of yellow dresses waddling around in the courtyard. Quickly Avery turned her head to the board when a thought occurred to her. Trying her best, -and failing- not to giggle, Avery covered her mouth and tried, -and failed once again- to think about something else.

Noticing Avery shudder beside him, Kyouya turned his head and watched in concern as Avery's shuddering became more violent, until she finally let loose a small giggle. His eyes widened in amazement as Avery continued to giggle quietly beside him. This, he had never expected from the girl that seemed so serious and invulnerable. Now she actually seemed... Childish, as before she seemed more like a woman than anything.

After watching his friend giggle for two minutes straight, Kyouya became annoyed that he had no idea what she was giggling about.

"What one earth are you giggling about?" He asked while she continued to giggled.

"N-n-nothing..." Avery sputtered from behind her hands.

"It surely can't be nothing if it's gotten you giggling for two minutes straight."

"F-fine," Avery gasped a little bit, "I just imagined that those hideous dresses outside were waddling lemons with stick arms and stick legs."

***Insert waddling lemons with stick arms and legs***

After finally explaining her thoughts to her confused friend, Avery exploded with laughter once again and continued to laugh for another two minutes. Kyouya simply shook head and wrote something in his black note book before returning to his computer with the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. Finally Avery tried to pull a straight face and breath normally in an attempt to stop laughing.

After her laughing spell had finally passed Avery gave a content sigh and took out her class books, knowing that at any moment the bell would ring and the waddling lemons would invade the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Avery POV.<strong>

**After German, Class 2A, end of the day**

I stood with my head down as I leaned against the wall of the empty hallway. I had crossed my arms, and one foot was placed against the wall behind me. It was probably going to leave a footprint but I didn't really care.

_I'm getting bored..._ I thought as I waited for the others to come. I looked up when I heard voices and footsteps coming from down the hall.

"I see her! Hurry up!" The footsteps sped up, and soon we were making our way towards the disaster that was the Host Club room.

Without hesitating I opened the club doors, ready for my eyes to be assaulted my many different shades of pink, pink, and... Tamaki. The school idiot.

When I walked into the room though my eyes weren't assaulted by pink, pink and more pink. Instead, where I thought the room was supposed to be was a tropical paradise, with _live_ birds and stuff. It freaked me out.

"What the hell?" I heard Alex exclaim.

"Woahh..." The sisters just gaped at the scene in front of them.

"Oh finally our beautiful princesses have arrived!" Tamakie yelled out as he tried to run at me. I held out my hand stopping him from getting any closer, and suddenly he'd found some sort of corner in the room, drawing circles on the floor with his finger.

"My daughter doesn't like me..." He mumbled like the idiot he is.

I shook my head in amusement and pushed my glasses farther up my nose again.

"Baka," I said with a smile. I turned to the host club and realized that they were all wearing costumes I recognized were from... Bali?

"What's with the Bali theme?" I asked one of the twins as he passed me, (probably to go talk to the sisters about something)

All he did was shrug and say that it was the 'Kyouya's' idea. I didn't ask anymore questions. I looked around to find Haruhi, who I knew was the only sane person I could talk too without being laughed at, bugged by, annoyed by, and bored by.

I was a little downcast when I saw she wasn't in the room, but that was put out of my mind as soon as I heard Tamaki say something I really didn't want to hear.

"You will have to change into your costumes!" He said with that idiotic grin on his face. I really just wanted to smack it off his face. He opened two curtains to reveal four costumes, each on mannequins, and each with one of our names on a card at the bottom.

"OOOHHH!" The sisters squealed as they ran to the two similar costumes. I groaned internally. Leave it too the sisters to actually like the costumes when I actually didn't want too.

Lacey's and Rosalie's costumes were probably the nicest and I envied them. Their costumes were exactly similar in design, it was just that the color was completely different. The tops were some sort of wraps, but with with a one shoulder design. The skirt-like bottom they had reached just below the knees and the outfit had beautiful pieces of jewelry on the neck.

Alex's costume was the most conservative (No surprise there, really). It consisted of a white tube top, and some sort of white lace cover up that had 3/4 sleeves. Her skirt, or _sarong*_ was a beautiful green and gold color. It was also quite long and would probably reach her ankles.

My costume consisted of a tube top, and a blue knee length _sarong*_. There were a few pieces of jewelry around the neck and wrists, and there was a . The costume was actually fine, but today... I really wasn't up to wearing a skirt that those twins would be perving at.

"Uhh..." Alex stepped away from her outfit a little bit. She wasn't really one for skirts. In fact, she just hates them. Flat out, hates them. Grinning evilly, the sisters appeared behind her and pushed her forward.

"Aw Alex,"

"It's just a costume..." Lacey and Rosalie said darkly, grinning like maniacs.

"But... But..." She protested.

"You're changing and that's that!" They dragged her to the changing room and pushed her in grinning triumphantly.

"No." I said firmly when they turned to me.

"What?" Their brows furrowed in confusion. I never had a problem with skirts or dresses.

"No." I repeated again. "I'm not changing." It was true. I just didn't want to change out of my comfy clothes. Suddenly I was looking into Tamaki's puppy dog eyes. I tried looking away, but every time I just kept looking back.

Pinching my thigh through my shorts pocket I closed my eyes and said; "No." once again.

"Really?" I turned my head to Kyouya who was busy writing in that black notebook of his.

"Hmm?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you don't want to put that on?" Kyouya asked me without turning to me.

"Why?"

"You will need to put that on."

"_Why?_" I asked again getting annoyed.

"You wouldn't want me to raise you debt would you?" ... I felt my soul leave my body at the back of my head.

"Oh thats low..." I growled and he just shrugged.

"Do what you want," He said and gave a smile that sent chills up my back.

I gave him an animalistic hiss clenched my fists.

As I walked by him, I hissed through my teeth, "I hate you... Why don't you go die in a hole?" And as he chuckled at me, I felt like chucking _him_ out the window.

***Insert bad pun***

_Ass..._

Suddenly I saw Alex dart back out of the changing room. Un-changed.

"I can't do it..." She said to me with pleading eyes, begging me to save her. Not a chance, if I had to wear the costume then she would too.

"Don't look at me Al. Sorry. If I'm wearing it, you will too." I gave her a sad shake of my head when Lacey and Rosalie snuck behind her and grabbed Alex by the arms.

"Target-"

"Captured." They grinned evilly and I just let my shoulders sag, following them into the changing room to help them get Alex into her costume. I backed away slowly putting my hands up between them and myself.

After ten minutes of constant struggling, Rosalie sat Alex down in the chair, her black leather jacket slung over her forearm.

"LOOK!" She yelled in Alex's face, "IF YOU DON'T QUIT SCREAMING AND KEEP REFUSING TO PUT THIS ON, I'LL PUSH YOU OUT OF THIS CHANGING ROOM HALF NAKED!" With that she finally shut up, knowing Rosalie was dead serious.

After we'd finally finished getting Alex into her costume it'd taken another ten minutes. By the time we'd gotten out, the host club had already started, and Haruhi had finally arrived.

Not wanting to go to Tamaki and his swooning fans, I spotted Haruhi and Kyouya standing in front of a bar, which I decided to stand behind.

"Somehow, the customers seem a little more excitable than usual," I heard Haruhi comment to Kyouya, who was busy writing in is notebook again.

"The right amount of exposure gives the right response." Kyouya answered.

"So, I heard all this tropical stuff was your idea Kyouya?" I asked leaning over the counter and placing my head in my hands.

"I had no say in it." Said Kyouya, still not looking at me. "The course of our activities are completely determined by our host clubs, 'King', which would be Tamaki. Although, I wonder if the Bali photo book I discreetly put on his desk had some effect..." As I Haruhi and I both sweatdropped, Kyouya preceded to push his glasses up his nose and continue writing in that book of his. _Shadow... King..._ I thought dumbly as looked away from his face. I preceded to watch Honey-sempai climb his cousin, and my friend like totem poles and place those flower necklaces around their necks. Perching on Alex's shoulder he exclaimed happily, "Now me, Takashi, and Alex-chan match!" causing the females at his table scream, "KAWWAIII!" or "EEEKKK!". Something along those lines.

I turned my head again to see the twins doing their twincest (again, EW.) thing again, while Rose and Lacey sat next to each other whispering and snickering, paying no attention to the goys except for when they were needed to get more drinks or food. I was just happy standing behind the bar making drinks and bugging Kyouya about his work for the host club.

I had just finished making another few drinks when I decided to look into that black clipboard Kyouya was always writing in. I moved from behind the counter and behind him, where I stood on my toes, only barely able to place my head on his shoulder. _Ughh. Host club stuff..._ I thought to myself. As I looked over his work I pointed out something.

"If you're decorating a ballroom try going to that other shop for decorations. I bet they're less expensive, and they should have just as much stuff." I pointed to something in his book as I reached around his neck. "And try to get your flowers from this store I know, my mother got her wedding flowers shipped from there. I think they're a little cheaper than what you've got there. And they're beautiful." I felt Kyouya nod next to me and change the notes he had. I nodded and smiled.

"Good." I said and patted him on his free shoulder. I took my head off his shoulder when I realized something though. "We're having a dance party? Like with the waltzing, and poofy dresses and a big ballroom and stuff?"

"Pretty much." Kyouya said, not turning to me.

"We aren't going to be dancing are we?" I asked glumly, knowing the answer.

"No. You will be playing with the rest of the orchestra."

"Lame."

"Excuse me," I watched as Haruhi was approached by girl with short hair. "I think it's time to change your companion." I continued to watch, interested by the two female's interactions. I couldn't help it. It was really interesting when you knew the guy was actually a girl.

After hosting hours had ended, we were standing in our usual room once more. How the room was transformed from beautiful tropical paradise to the ugly and hurtful on the eyes pink disaster that was the host club room in fifteen minutes is beyond me.

I had my head on Kyouya's shoulder again, watching his screen as the guys and girls talked about this girl and her 'host-changing illness'.

"Oh, so it's because I took his customer," Said Haruhi with an annoyed expression. I looked up in interest when Tamaki ran over and yelled so loud that it caused Honey-sempai to begin wailing.

"NO! It's not like that! I cannot endure this any longer! Haruhi! Behave like a proper woman!" He exclaimed, pointing at Haruhi.

"Why should she?" Asked Lacey who was staring Tamaki

"She's in a host club. You got her in this." Rosalie finished for Lacey.

Tamaki just ignored them and continued on and on, even go far enough as to pull out a huge photo of Haruhi when she'd actually looked like a female. This got her seriously pissed though, but I guess I would have been too had that happened to me.

"What the hell?" She yelled at him. "You shouldn't be blowing up people's pictures without permission! If you do that again, I'll kick your ass!" At this Tamaki began to sob and said,

"Mommy! Haruhi's using dirty language!"

"Who's mommy?" I asked Kyouya, the all knowing Shadow King.

"By position, I guess its me." He replied and the girls and burst out laughing.

"MOMMY?" I think I laughed so hard I had tears coming out. While the girls and I had been laughing though, Haruhi had been forced into going to the dance. And mastering the elegant waltz in a week. Or else she'd be a caddie again. Ew.

"Psh." I heard Rosalie scoff as Tamaki handed out Haruhi's sentence. "Easy stuff. For me anyways."

"Rosalie!" Alex reprimanded Rosalie, just like she hates to be. "Be nice."

Rosalie sighed. "Fine." She said moodily and shut up, but not before she muttered in a condescending tone, "Nanny." Nanny. The one word that Alex hates to be called most of all.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Alex inched her way towards Rosalie menacingly.

"Nothing... Nanny." Rosalie gave an evil smile as her sister began to move away from her.

"You'd better shut up now, or you won't have an ass to sit on sister." Alex pointed her finger right in Rosalie's face.

"Of course. Nanny." And again, with that Alex took off after Rosalie who simply ran out the door. Most likely to run home. I sighed and simply followed Lacey out the door, giving the host club members an exasperated look as I left for home too.

* * *

><p><em>*<em>A **sarong** is a large tube or length of fabric that is usually wrapped around the waist and worn as a kilt by men, and as a skirt by women. Googling it usually helps too. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the boring ending, but the next chapter will be all about...<strong>

**THE DANCE! YAY!**

**I'm also sorry about posting late, because I've got rehearsal for our school play until 5 o'clock EVERY SINGLE DAY! **

**But I like it, so it's kind of okay. **

**Now, I must get to bed for school.**

**Alex: I get to go to bed at 11:30**

**Shut up.**

**Lacey: 11:30.**

**Shut up.**

**Rosalie: 11:30**

**Shut. Up.**

**Avery: 1 in the morning. **

**AGGGHHH! SHUT IT WILL YOU! I NEED SLEEP!**

**Alex: Then sl-**

***snores loudly***

**Alex: Oh...**

**Lacey: Review!**


	10. Dancing Can Get Very Interesting

**BING BING BING! CHAPTER 10 is up!**

**Wow.**

**Chapter 10.**

**We've reached the CHAPTER 10 MARK! WOOO!**

**Sorry I'm so late guys, I finished that chapter long ago, but my internet's been down for so long along with my power. My power's been out for around 8 hours, and right now I'm at posting at school so yeah...**

**But without further ado I present... CHAPTER 10!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Dancing... Can get very interesting.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lacey POV.<strong>

I was officially having a bad day.

And it was only what, five days into school? First, Rosalie had used up the warm water so I had to take a cold shower. Then, I dropped my breakfast on the floor. Then I tripped on my bag and nearly face-planted into the floor. At school. Losing all my papers and stuff in the process. Then I wasn't going to be dancing at the _dance _ party. And lastly... I was just really tired.

I sat there on a couch across from the twins who were playing on their DS, going over the music I was going to be playing during the dance. I was also little depressed that I wasn't going to have time to sit around and watch people. I looked up and watched as Haruhi tried to learn how to dance, and I knew she was getting better. Now she wasn't falling and stepping over her partners feet. I snickered when I saw Tamaki looking at them, all dark and depressed with that black, sad, aura around him.

I looked over to Rosalie who was playing around with her bass on the stage, writing down notes in a small green notebook.

"Rose," I sighed, giving a frown.

"Yeah?" Rosalie turned to me, putting her pen in the base of her pony tail.

I pouted at her, "I'm bored."

"Did you go over your music?"

"Yeah, I've got it. It's pretty easy."

"Well then, I don't know what you should do." Rosalie shrugged and pulled her pen out of her hair again. "Oh, did you get a dress for the dance?" I frowned at that and my shoulders sagged.

"Why should I?" I asked moodily. "We aren't even going to be dancing..." I leaned back and lay on the couch, dangling my feet over the arm rests. I crossed my arms and glared at the ceiling.

"Well it's part of the job." Avery sighed as she read a book with her black converse on the table, right behind Kyouya's laptop.

"It isn't that bad is it? I mean we get to play for hours." Alex murmured as she sat by one of the huge windows at stared out of it.

"Yeah, but... Still."

"Blegh." Rosalie blew out a gust of air and flopped down on the edge of the stage. "Our lives are weird."

"No argument there. I still can't believe all the crazy shit that happens to us."

"I don't think anyone can." I turned my head to Avery when she sighed and watched as she said to Kyouya,

"Can I talk to you outside for a second?" She went to daydreaming Alex by the window and began dragging her by the arm to Kyouya who had walked out the room. "You're coming too." I raised an eyebrow.

"Weird much?"

"Don't look at me." Rosalie raised her hands in defense and stared at me.

"Uggh." I said and draped my arm over my eyes.

"I know what'll make you feel better." I could nearly hear the smile on Rosalie's face, so I lifted my arm a little bit and stared at the iPod screen in front of my eyes. A grin made it's way onto my face as Rosalie walked up to her DJ turn tables and plugged her iTouch into it. I heard a small crash and snickered when I saw that Haruhi had tripped and was currently crouched over the girl who was also getting kind of handsy and close to her. My heart went out to the poor woman. Rosalie turned to Haruhi and her partner and snickered.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, but I'm going to have to interrupt your dancing lesson for the sake of my little sister." I smiled contentedly at that and I closed my eyes and swayed my head to the beautiful beat of the music.

**Bold = Lacey, **Normal = Rosalie, _**Bold & Italics = Both girls**_

**(Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heros ft. Adam Levine)**

****[Lacey]  
>My heart's a stereo<br>It beats for you, so listen close  
>Hear my thoughts in every note, oh oh<br>Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<strong>**

If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
>Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?<br>If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
>Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that<br>Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
>It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks<br>I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that  
>Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts<p>

I raised my eyebrows when Rosalie jerked her head at me, gesturing for me to rap instead of her. My hands and arms rose and fell as I rapped out my part.

**If I could only find a note to make you understand  
>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand<br>Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<strong>

**[Lacey]  
>My heart's a stereo<br>It beats for you, so listen close  
>Hear my thoughts in every note, oh oh<br>Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<strong>

_**[Lacey and Rosalie]**_

_**Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo**_

_**Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo**_

If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox  
>Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk<br>Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops  
>And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop<br>And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
>When you have to purchase mad D batteries<br>Appreciate every mixtape your friends make  
>You never know we come and go like on the interstate<p>

Once again Rosalie gestured to me, but this time I welcomed the extra part.

**I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
>If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand<br>Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<strong>

****[Lacey]  
>My heart's a stereo<br>It beats for you, so listen close  
>Hear my thoughts in every note, oh oh<br>Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<strong>**

**_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo<em>**

**I only pray you'll never leave me behind **(never leave me)**  
>Because good music can be so hard to find<strong> (so hard to find)**  
>I take your hand and pull it closer to mine <strong>(yeah)**  
>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind<strong>

_**[Lacey and Rosalie + Avery and Alex]**_

_**My heart's a stereo**_

I looked over to Avery and Alex with wide eyes, who'd apparently come back into the room, and were singing with us.

**_It beats for you, so listen close  
>Hear my thoughts in every note, oh oh<br>Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>__This melody was meant for you_**  
><strong><em>Just sing along to my stereo<em>**

**_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_**  
><strong><em>Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo<em>**

"Did it help?" Asked Rosalie who was smiling at me from her place on the stage.

"It did, thank you." I said and smiled back.

"I thought your music was a little more hard core." I heard Hikaru say, and I saw Kaoru nod.

"This wasn't our music." I said with a shrug. "It's Gym Class Heros featuring Adam Levine. Stereo Hearts."

"Best song ever." Rosalie said and gave the peace sign. She turned to Haruhi and her parter who were now sitting at a lone table in the room. "You may continue dancing."

"Oh, that was so good! You guys are so talented!" The girl gushed and I gave a small smile.

"Thanks," Rose and I said together. I lay back down on the couch contentedly and Rose came over, so I scooted over just a little bit to give her somewhere to sit. The both of us watched the girl and Haruhi, and we turned our heads when some guy walked in with some sort of order. Rose and I got bored watching the guy and the girl and everyone else in between, so we just decided that it was time for some major planning. Prank planning.

As Rose and I sat snickering darkly and planning the evil tricks we could play on our new and beloved victims, I heard Honey say something about the guy and girl being... Engaged. Slowly Rose and I turned our heads towards the small boy, and slowly we turned back to each other grinning darkly. Giving each other our best evil grins, Rose and I dove back into our malicious planning. Except this time with an evil purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV.<strong>

**The Day of the Dance.**

"Yo! Ave!" Rosalie whispered to her friend as they played with the huge orchestra gathered in the huge ballroom.

"Yeah? What?" Avery whispered back, leaning towards her friend a little bit.

"Why is it when that idiot speaks all the girls start fainting and 'kwaii'ing and stuff?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Avery whispered back. "They're all just so dumb."

"Good point."

Rosalie and Avery shut up after that until they'd played for around an hour, when they began complaining to Alex. Alex then took it upon herself to glare daggers at their conductor, until he finally ended the song and let the orchestra players have a 10 minute rest.

"Oh my god..." Lacey said, rubbing her red knuckles and fingers gently. "I don't think my fingers will ever work again."

"I'm with you there," Alex said, massaging the tips of her red fingers. "I thought playing for hours would be a gift, but I never thought it was going to hurt so much."

"Life's a real bitch isn't it?" Rosalie asked giving a pained groan.

"Yep. No argument there." Avery nodded and stretched her arms and hands. She had a quick look around when she suddenly started to move towards a small, unobtrusive door on the other side of the huge ballroom. "Come on! We don't want to miss this." The girls nodded as they followed their friend towards the door.

After waiting for a minute, Avery reached over and grabbed Kyouya's hand, looking at the watch on his wrist.

"Where are they?" She asked, "They should be here," And just then, Mori and Honey came through the doors, with Haruhi on their shoulders. The twins and the girls both pushed Haruhi into the changing room, and threw her a package.

"Get changed!" The girls sang,

"You have 20 minutes Haruhi," Said Kyouya who was looking at his watch.

"AWWWWWW! YAY!" Screamed the sisters when Haruhi came out from changing room with hair extensions and a pink dress that went to just below her knees. "You look so cute!"

"Just wait until we've put on the make up!" Said the twins with equal enthusiasm. "Come on Haruhi, we've got to put on your make up!" With that the twins dragged her to a chair and began to apply a few layers of make up on her, even though everyone could see she wanted to protest.

"Are we even sure this is going to work? I mean, it is that idiot's plan..." Alex asked a little worriedly as they all watched on.

"Of course we don't know if it's going to work, but we can't really do anything about it now." The sister's shrugged and grinned as Hikaru and Kaoru added the finishing touches to Haruhi's face.

"Hey where did-"

"Shut up you moron, we're just supervising Haruhi." Avery interrupted Tamaki's grand entrance into the room before he could annoy her even further. His eyes widened as Haruhi stood up and robotically made her way out the door. Tamaki began to weep a little bit, mumbling that Haruhi was too cute. Until Alex flicked him in the head and snapped at him to shut up.

"My face feels so heavy..." Haruhi mumbled, frowning.

"Just get the guy to come to his senses girl!" The sisters grinned and ushered Haruhi out the door. "And you!" They turned to Tamaki who paled slightly under their gazes.

"Go get the girl!" They grinned kindly at the teenager and he straightened proudly and gladly made his way out the door. With their arms around each other's shoulders, the girls watched proudly after Tamaki and Haruhi. When they turned around though, their eyebrows raised in confusion when they saw Alex holding two black clothing covers in her hands.

"We picked them ourselves." Avery said with a proud smile.

"What-"

"Is going on?" The sister's eyes started to dart around the room suspiciously.

"Chill guys." Avery said with a small chuckle. "I knew how much you guys wanted to dance tonight,"

"Yeah because they kept whining about it." Grumbled Alex who just stuck out her tongue to Avery when she glared at her.

"So, Alex and I made a deal with Kyouya."

"Yeah, Ave would help four-eyes over there with club planning and crap while I did all the heavy work. Oh, and Lacey has to take pictures for the club sometimes."

"Wait, really?" Asked Rosalie with wide eyes. Avery nodded.

"Really really?" This time Lacey asked. Alex rolled her eyes and shoved the covers into the girls arms.

"Yes now go get dressed before I take them back." With that, Alex shoved the girls back into the changing rooms and turned around to the boys. "Now get out of here and do your jobs before I kick your asses."

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV.<strong>

I stared at myself in the mirror and my heart overflowed with gratefulness for Avery and Alex's good taste. I had a beautiful strapless high low pink dress that came down in a ruffled tail around my feet. It had a beaded design on waist, with a few green rhinestones in the pattern. The bust was sculpted and as I fixed my hair a little bit, I realized something. I had no shoes.

"Shoes! I need shoes you know?" I yelled and a pair of shiny strapped stilettos poked through the yellow curtain, waving from side to side.

"I was wondering when you would notice." I could nearly hear the smirk on Alex's face.

"Hey! I- oh. Thanks." I gave a smile when I heard Lacey yell from the changing room next to me, asking for shoes. I wondered curiously what she would be wearing, and anxious to see it I finally stepped out from behind the curtain to see Alex and Avery waiting for me. Still in the darned black dresses that were our 'uniforms' in the orchestra.

"Aren't you changing too?"

"Nope." Avery said. "The deal was only for you and Lace. We still have to play."

I pouted at my two friends before I walked over to them and gave them both hugs.

"You know I love you two so much right? And that I'll pay you back somehow for this."

"We know Rose." Avery said as she pulled back. We all turned when we heard the rustle of a curtain move, and I grinned wildly as Lacey stepped out.

Lacey was wearing strapless little white dress, that stopped around mid-thigh. Right below the sculpted bust was a beaded vine design that glittered a little in the light. I was nearly drooling when I saw her strappy stilettos. They were gorgeous.

"Beauty," I stuck out my tongue playfully and Lacey just grinned back.

"I love this dress," She cooed and I snickered. "But isn't it a little short?"

"Yes... And no. Actually. I don't really give a shit. It's beautiful and you're wearing it." Avery said with tiny laugh before adding, "Oh, and I took the liberty of inviting few boys too. I picked each one personally."

"Well, thanks for that," Lacey gave a sarcastic smile.

"Come on weirdo, lets go dance! There are boys waiting for us!" I grabbed her arm and began dragging her to the door. I turned to Alex and Avery and said, "See you later," before stepping out into huge ballroom.

It was nice for the first few minutes when Lacey and I made our way into the female crowd (with a few boys mixed in too) to watch the hosts dance with a blushing girl. Nice until people started to turn to us. And stare. Some were awed stares (which I appreciated). Some were a little mean (much less appreciated). I saw Hikaru and Kaoru standing by them selves they looked at me and Lacey and gave us both thumbs ups, which Lacey and I returned. Nevertheless, Lacey and I continued to stand arm in arm, until suddenly felt a tiny tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a boy, one with dark brown eyes and short black hair smiling at me. I gave a small smile back, and I thought he looked a little bit familiar to me.

"Yes?"

"It's Rosalie right?" The boy asked.

"The one and only."

"This is your party? I was told to come just now so I honestly have no idea what is happening. I was invited to come here today by a girl in my class." The boy blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"What would her name be?" I asked, hoping it was who I thought it was so I could kill her.

"An Avery Wolf. She's a new kid." I felt Lacey's aura darken behind me, and I thought I heard her say:

"I'll kill that bitch, I will," I ignored it though since the boy didn't seem to notice.

"I don't really know what's going on either, but I'm going along with it. Avery's my friend and I've come to trust her." The boy nodded before he confidently held out a hand.

"Care to dance?" Finally my head clicked and I grinned widely at the boy.

"I remember you! You're in my dance class! Even though you're a grade above me, well then, every one in dance class is a grade above me"

He nodded again. "Yes, you're right. And well, you are in the advanced dance class, so that is a little expected."

"Uhh..." I racked my brain for his name. "Osaka Ichirou right? Please tell me I got it right."

He chuckled lightly, "You got it right, it's okay."

I smiled at that and took his still outstretched hand. "I would love to dance Osaka-sempai,"

"Oh come on, don't be so formal. To you, I'm just Ichirou. We'll be seeing each other a lot from now on since we have dance class together."

I felt my grin widen as we made our way to the dance floor, and I turned to him, placing my right hand in his, and putting my left on his shoulder. "Alright Ichirou-san,"

As we began to move I looked around to see Lacey dancing with another guy, one with brown hair and pretty brown eyes. She seemed to be having fun.

I felt stares bore into my back and Ichirou-san and I made our dance a little more interesting by adding a few spins and turns. It wasn't hard considering we were both dancers, but maybe the fact that Ichirou was a great partner helped a lot.

"This is awesome," I giggled, giddy from the dancing.

"It is," I heard Ichirou respond, "The view from here is just as awesome though,"

I blushed a bright red (damn my traitorous cheeks) and looked at Ichirou who was looking down at me through my lashes. "Thanks..."

"It's the truth," He gave me an encouraging grin when I looked up at him. I looked away from my parter for just a second and I saw Hikaru staring (maybe glaring) at me and Ichirou with intense interest. I gave him what I hoped was a go-focus-on-your-partner-so-you-don't-look-like-an-ass look and turned my gaze back to Ichirou.

After a little while I realized Ichirou and I were the only ones waltzing on the dance floor, so we stepped it up just a tiny bit to give everyone a little show. All we did was add a few more spins and fancy footwork here and there, but it was enough to get every one to stare at us for the rest of the song.

I definitely wasn't jumping for joy when the song ended, but it did help to hear the loud applause everyone was giving Ichirou and I. He gave a small bow before taking my hand and leading me forward a bit, trying to get me to give a little curtsy. I obliged. The crowd continued to clap for a few more seconds until everyone finally began moving towards the huge open balcony.

"Lets go." I said tugging at Ichirou's arm. "I've got a little part I need to play." When everyone had made their way onto the balcony, I pushed my way forward to the hosts, stil dragging Inchirou with me.

"Hey, nice footwork out there." Said Avery smiling as I arrived at the scene.

"Yeah, who's your dance partner?" Alex asked.

"Oh, girls, guys," I turned to the hosts, but I still had my arms wrapped around Ichirou's elbow. "This is Ichirou, he's in my dance class."

"Nice to meet you," Everyone chorused.

"I gotta say," Hikaru said with a forced grin.

"We love how our dresses look on you." Kaoru finished for him.

"You made these?" I exclaimed and they nodded.

"You look so cute!" Honey-sempai squeaked, and Mori-sempai nodded,

"Beautiful." I stared at him a little bit because it was the first time I'd ever heard him speak, with his low voice and all, but my moment was interrupted by Kyouya.

"I agree, but we need to get on with the show."

"Of course we do." Grumbled Alex as she turned to the dancing couple in the courtyard.

When the dance ended though, I grabbed the mic from Tamaki before he could say another word.

"The winner for the kiss from our one and only Tamaki is this beautiful woman right here," I spoke into the mic, but before I could even continue, I felt the mic get snatched away from me. I glared at the twins for a second until they said,

"Oh, the kiss has been changed. It will now be Fujioka Haruhi giving it." I grinned and gave them the thumbs up, and pointed to the idle banana peels Lacey had placed inconspicuously on the steps. They grinned back and pointed to Haruhi who was about to kiss the girl on the cheek, so Lacey leaned over and whispered to the blond moron,

"You know it might just be me but... I think this is going to be her first kiss..." causing him to shoot forward yelling,

"Stop the kiss!" Until he slipped on Lacey's perfectly placed banana peel and basically pushed Haruhi into a full kiss. With a girl.

With a bright flash Lacey had a picture of the disturbing moment with a huge black Canon camera she'd pulled from nowhere and gave me the thumbs up. It was at that point the twins and I began to laugh hysterically and somehow ended up whacking Alex upside the head.

Snap! Lacey took a picture of that.

Snap! A picture of Tamaki crying hysterically.

Snap! A picture of the twins laughing.

Snap! A picture of Avery trying to detach a clinging and crying Tamaki.

SNAP! DAMMIT! A picture of me falling on my butt and pulling Ichirou on top of me. I stopped laughing and glared at Lacey as Ichirou got up and started blushing like mad, rubbing the back of his head.

"Delete it." I snarled, and Lacey smirked and I knew she wasn't going to. So I did the only thing I could have done. I chased her around. In heels.

It's hard, but I can manage it. The same way that I was going to manage to get that camera and hopefully delete that DAMN embarrassing picture. Then again, I'm a lazy person, so I took the shoes off and threw them somewhere behind me.

But I think I hit Kaoru in the head with one of my heels when I threw them off...

* * *

><p><strong>I know you probably want to visually see the dresses that Lacey and Rosalie wore, and since I usually like to find dresses from the internet to help me describe better, and have a really cool dress I know won't look ridiculous here are the links to see! Hope you liked the chappy! :)<strong>

**Rosalie: h t t p : / / w w w . t i z a . c o m / p r o m - d r e s s e s / p r o d i m a g e s / L a F e m m e _ 1 6 0 3 7 . j p e g**

**Lacey:** **h t t p : / / w w w . n e w y o r k d r e s s . c o m / i m a g e s / I t e m s _ m a i n i m a g e / 1 7 7 9 3 _ 4 0 8 4 9 . j p g**


	11. Brothers, Seas and Stalkers

**Omg. Chapter 11! YAY!**

**Rosalie: Tiger doesn't own anything that Bisco Hatori owns. If TIger did, she wouldn't be the sad pathetic person she is now.**

**SHUT IT.**

**Alex: She would be very rich too.**

**T.T**

**Lacey: Awww now you've made her cry!**

**Avery: Not our fault she's so sensitive.**

**-_- Oi. No. Be. Mean. To. Author. Now. **

**Avery: Do we have too?**

**Alex: I guess...**

**Rosalie: Well... Here's chapter 11!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Brothers, Seas and Stalkers<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV.<strong>

"I know. Yeah, I know. Hey, and how's Sasha? Yeah? Good," Alex spoke into the phone as she sat on the window sill, after hosting, looking out. She was speaking in english and her British accent finally shone through quite clearly. Eventually she looked to the left a little bit, noticing Avery who was holding up a calendar and pointing furiously at it."Really? Wow, ugh, yeah, I gotta go." She looked down and a content smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, I love you too, I'll see you later yeah? Mmhmm, love ya." She clicked the phone and put it in her pocket, turning to Avery. "What?"

"Jonathan's birthday is tomorrow, and now's the only time he's free and we're awake."

"Oh, right," Alex said, "You wanted to play for him right?" Alex walked over to her acoustic guitar and picked it up, slinging the strap over her shoulder.

"Who was that Alex-chan? Was that your boyfriend?" Asked Honey, who had appeared behind her. This statement though, made Tamaki, who was currently bugging Haruhi about 'commoners' libraries, silently rise up behind her.

"WHAT IS THIS ABOUT A BOYFRIEND? WHY DOES MY DAUGHTER HAVE A BOYFRIEND?" He began to freak out.

"Now, A; I'm not your freaking daughter, I'm your freaking senior," Alex said as her head began to pulse. Not turning around she put her hand over Tamaki's face and moved him away from her. "And B; that wasn't my boyfriend you moron. That was my brother, Wes." Once again, Tamaki went to his corner, growing mushrooms. Alex shook her head and went over to Avery who stood by the table, her laptop open. All the boys (minus Kyouya who just shook his head.) cowered at the other end of the room, quiet as a mouse.

"Okay guys, I'm going to skype Jonathan, so please keep it down. We've got twenty minutes until the club starts, so... SHUSH." Avery glared at the six boys in the room and went back to her laptop, until finally everyone heard the tell-tale Skype ring. All the girls sat together, facing the laptop. All the girls except Lacey had a guitar in had. Lacey instead sat on a *cajon, happily rubbing its sides possessively. (And a little insanely too)

"_Little sis, what's up?"_ Said a crackly voice happily in english. _"Sup girls," _All the girls waved and Avery grinned,

"Your head and the sky. That's whats up," She laughed, and so did her brother on the other line. "You know how your birthday is in a day, and sadly this is the only time I get to talk to you before that so the girls and I are going to play a little something I wrote. Your birthday present."

"_You wrote me a song for a present little sis?"_

"Is that a crime?"

"_Nooooo... But it should be. It's so nice. Too nice." _Avery laughed whole heartedly at that, and the boys stared at her a little bit, thinking it strange that this strict up-tight girl actually had the ability to laugh.

"Well, deal with it, because here it is..."

**Bold = Avery, **_**Bold & Italics = All girls**_

**(With Me by Sum 41. Acoustic version)**

**I don't want this moment to ever end,  
>Where everything's nothing without you.<br>I'd wait here forever just to, to see you smile,  
>'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.<strong>

**_Through it all, I've made my mistakes.  
>I stumble and fall, but I mean these words.<em>**

**_I want you to know,  
><em>****With everything I won't let this go.  
>These words are my heart and soul.<br>I'll hold on to this moment, you know,  
>As I bleed my heart out to show,<br>And I won't let go.**

**_Thoughts read, unspoken, forever in vow,  
>And pieces of memories fall to the ground.<br>I know what I didn't have, so I won't let this go,  
>'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.<em>**

**All the streets, where I walked alone,  
>With nowhere to go, have come to an end.<strong>

**_I want you to know,  
><em>With everything I won't let this go.  
>These words are my heart and soul.<br>I'll hold on to this moment, you know,  
>As I bleed my heart out to show,<em><br>And I won't let go._**

**In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,  
>When you don't know what you're looking to find.<br>In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,  
>When you just never know what you will find.<strong>

_I don't want this moment to ever end,_  
><em>Where everything's nothing without you.<em>

**_I want you to know,  
><em>With everything I won't let this go.  
>These words are my heart and soul.<br>I'll hold on to this moment, you know,  
>As I bleed my heart out to show,<br>And I won't let go.**

**I want you to know,**  
><strong>With everything I won't let this go.<strong>  
><strong>These words are my heart and soul.<strong>  
><strong>I'll hold on to this moment, you know,<strong>  
><strong>As I bleed my heart out to show,<strong>  
><strong>And I won't let go. <strong>

Aver sighed and looked at the screen, not noticing that everyone (the hosts) was still staring at her.

"Whatcha think bro?"

"_I want to cry is what. It's beautiful and it's for me. Best birthday present ever. Ever, ever, ever." _

"Thanks Jonathan,"

"Yeah, happy birthday Jonathan," Alex interrupted, and the sisters followed suit.

"Happy birthday broheem!" Rosalie and Lacey chorused. "Even if it's tomorrow, and you're going... Places... Wink wink." Alex laughed and Avery looked at the three completely confused.

"_Shush you sisters, but thanks dudes, but I got to go now. I'm late for a meeting with an executive company. Mom and dad want me to meet the head because if I'm going to take over this business, I'm gonna need to know him."_

"We get it Johnny boy," Rosalie and Lacey said mischievously.

"_I'm still you senior doofuses,"_ Jonathan warned playfully.

"But you aren't my senior Johnny boy," Alex said with a grin.

"_Yeah I am. I'm half a year older than you. We're just in the same grade."_

"Shut it." Mumbled Alex in her British accent again.

"Yeah, now if you don't go now your probably going to be late okay? I'll see you after you turn 18!"

"_I'll see you when I'm a fully fledged adult and you aren't!"_ Jonathan teased, _"Later sis,"_ with that the call ended and the room was quiet once more.

"He seems nice," The twins chorused, coming over to the girl group.

"He is. Jonathan is totally awesome." The sisters said and gave each other high fives.

"Way more awesome than you could ever be," Avery teased the sisters, and they 'OOOO'd.

"Burn!" They high-fived again.

"You do know she was dissing you right?" The twins asked dumbly.

"Yeah, but we could really care less. She doesn't mean it." The sisters shrugged.

"Ok..."

"Yeah well, we've got to go now, I mean we've still got homework." Alex said as she went over to the sisters again.

"We don't want to go now..." They pouted, giving Alex their best puppy-dog face. When Alex continued to glare at them they clung on to their respective twin. "Pleaseee?" they begged, but to no avail. Alex just continued to glare at them and they gave up, collecting all their stuff in silent defeat. Alex gave a smug smile and abruptly caught Honey who was giving her one of her flying hugs. Alex swung him around in a circle and hugged him tightly, giving him a tiny kiss on the top of the head. All the japanese people stared, but the foreigners knew that, that action was not uncommon for Alex. Or for anyone in the US, or Australia, or Canada or Britain.

Gently, Alex put the happy boy down and patted his head, giving Mori a small wave before leaving the room.

"Bye boys!" She called behind her and they all called goodbye back. Avery was placing her laptop in her bag, and as soon as she was finished, she gave everyone a small wave before quietly leaving the room for home.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunchroom The Next Day<strong>

Aver gloomily pushed around the food on her plate as everyone around sat chatting animatedly.

"Come on Avery," Said Lacey with and encouraging smile on her face,

"Even if it's Jonathan's birthday, you're with him with the song you wrote him." Rosalie finished for her sister.

"But I don't get to see him." Avery put her fork down and stared at her untouched food.

"You sure about that?" Alex said and Avery could nearly hear the grin on her face. She looked up a little curiously at Alex to see she was grinning from ear to ear, looking at something behind her.

"Miss me that much huh little sis?" Said a warm voice in english from behind Avery that she instantly recognized.

"**JONATHAN!"** **(English words will be bolded for convenience.) **Avery yelled as she spun around to her brother and threw her arms around him and Jonathan began to chuckle heartily and wrapped his arms around his sister tightly as well. All heads turned in the direction of the host table, though no one noticed.

Jonathan was a few inches taller than Avery at 6'1, but he had the same color brown hair. It was cut very short, but long enough to stand up in spikes on his head like a fat porcupine. Jonathan's eyes were also different from his sister's. Instead of being the clear bright emerald Avery had, they were a little darker and mistier, being a mix of green and silver. All in all though, Jonathan was a very handsome boy, well muscled and tall, and all the girls in the lunch room were currently drooling over his appearance.

He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and dark jeans with black converse. A pair of sliver dog tags were hanging around his neck, but they didn't clink every time he moved due to the black rubber that lined them.

"**What are you doing here?"** Avery asked in awe as she finally pulled back from her brother.

"**I'm here for my birthday of course."** Jonathan said with a sly smile. **"I got a plane ticket and a map to this school in the mail maybe two days ago. Said it was a birthday gift. Still don't know who it's from actually." **

"**Of course, it doesn't matter who it's from, what matters is that you're here with your sister on this specific day."** Stated Kyouya (in fluent english... Of course) who stood up with Tamaki.

"**We hope you like our birthday present! It was a pleasure to reunite our friend with her brother today." **Tamaki said, actually sounding civil for once with his english. Avery spun around and looked at the two boys in shock.

"You... You did this?" She stuttered, talking in Japanese again and they nodded. With a loud yelp she was across the table giving Kyouya a tight hug. After she pulled back though gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek, making him turn a little red. She then ran over to Tamaki, completely oblivious of the hundred glares that bore into her back, which quickly doubled into a thousand glares as she kissed Tamaki on the cheek as well, giving him a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Tamaki! Thank you Kyouya!" She ranted and she finally pulled back. Lacey and Rosalie looked at Jonathan worriedly as his left eye

Began to twitch spastically as he watched the interaction between the two.

"It's no problem my beautiful daughter. As my daughter I should give ev-" Tamaki was cut off as he was pulled back from Avery. Everyone watched shocked as Jonathan grabbed Tamaki's uniform with both hands and pulled it up so that he was face to face with him.

"Woah, woah woah. Slow down. You better hold your tongue there kid! My sister is not your daughter! Just because she gave you an insignificant kiss on the cheek doesn't mean you will be able to do anything to her. You will not show any type of affection other than friendship and if you do, I will blow your head off with my Benelli shotgun." Jonathan was glaring daggers at Tamaki, and people stared at him since they didn't know he could speak and understand fluent japanese, albeit with an accent. He had that dark purple aura around him, like Avery when she was woken up.

"**Jonathan!"** Avery yelled worriedly in english again. **"Jonathan stop!"**

"**Why?" **

"**Because he's cool. He's like Jay to me."**

"**But Jay is **_**gay**_** Avery. He can't ever like you."**

"**Yeah, but this guy, he's a moron. You don't even know the half of it. He's dumber than Dustin!"** At that Jonathan relaxed and let got of Tamaki who hid under the table and sulked.

"**Oh. In that case he's cool."** Jonathan suddenly reverted back to his old happy self, and everybody just sweatdropped. Avery gave him a hug which he returned and they sat down, sharing Avery's lunch. Both were unaware though, of the seething glare being sent Avery's way. One that said: _I'll get you..._

**During Hosting Hours**

"So you're fine with all of these guys?" Asked Jonathan suspiciously as the brother and sister sat on one of the plushy red couches.

"Yes," Avery said, exasperated. "I'm fine. I know how to handle them."

"And you didn't have to use the taser I gave you?"

"Noo... But I did anyways."

"Aww, who'd you tase this time? You know you shouldn't be tasing people randomly."

"I know but... I tased one of the twins." Avery grinned darkly, and Jonathan mirrored it exactly and patted her on the head.

"That's my girl."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Both siblings turned around to face the girl who'd spoken. She had brown eyes and hair, which came down in short waves to her shoulders. "But, Avery, will you play for us today?"

"I don't-" Avery began until she was interrupted by her brother.

"Aww, come on sis, why don't you play something. You told me you've been itching to play for someone." Jonathan encouraged, smiling kindly. He looked up at the girl and gave a sweet smile, causing her to melt a little bit. "You would like to hear Avery play right?"

"Oh-Oh v-very..." She stuttered, blushing madly.

"See sis? She wants to hear you play." Jonathan said turning to Avery again.

"I don't have music that suits them yet." Avery said firmly, hoping to scare her brother into surrender. She... Was failing.

"Then play my song, come on. I want you to."

"No! It was meant for you, not other people."

"Well then, can you play it for me again? Pleaseee?" Jonathan gave Avery his best puppy-dog look, equalling Tamaki's, which cause the girl who'd started the whole conversation in the first place to faint behind them.

Look #1: No.

Look #2: No...

Look #3: Um...

Look #4: Well if you put it that way...

Finally Avery gave into Jonathan's puppy-dog eyes after looking at him for the fourth time.

"Fine, I guess if you put it that way we can play..." Avery's shoulders sagged in defeat a little bit, and she stood up, picking up her acoustic and slinging it over her shoulder. "Lace! Rose! Alex! Let's play Jonathan's song." She called, and said girls looked up from their places in the room; Lacey and Rosalie with the twins doing a 'sisterly love' thing, and Alex sitting on the window sill again, reading a book and watching Mori and Honey. Lacey and Rosalie gave a few apologies to their guests, and met up with Avery and Alex by the stage. All the girls with guitars sat on the edge of the stage, while Lacey sat on her Cajon on it. Jonathan walked up and dragged a chair over, spinning it around and sitting in it backwards, his arms on the top with his head resting on them.

The girls took a minute to tune their guitars and such, but only seconds after that Avery spoke above the noise, making everyone in the room quiet down completely.

"Today is the first day that we will play in front of an Ouran audience. I composed this song for my brother as a birthday present, and I hope you all like it. Let's go girls."

After their performance, Jonathan let out a great bit whoop and everyone else clapped vigorously. The girls heard rounds of,

"Wow," and,

"They're so good!"

"The host club will be much more fun now!"

All the hosts, who were still clapping, went up to congratulate their class mates; Honey and Mori went up to her, and Mori patted her head.

"You were reaaaallly good Alex-chan!" Honey said excitedly and Mori nodded.

"You were wonderful." Alex beamed at Mori's low voice and giggled a,

"Thanks guys!"

The twins went over to Lacey and Rosalie and gave them high-fives, and Tamaki and Kyouya gave Avery an exuberant "Good job!" (Tamaki did, Kyouya just said 'well done' and gave her a nod.)

"Thanks Tamaki," Avery said carefully as to not get Tamaki over excited.

The girls all moved to put their instruments away, and they heard the down cast 'aww's of the customers as they were ushered out.

As the boys moved to different places in the room, Alex cleared her throat a little and everyone looked up.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow nobody better bug us or I will kill them." The girls knew Alex wasn't talking to them. Alex was actually planning to go to the mall and they'd all agreed not to tell the hosts about it. "If you want us, call Avery or me, you jerry?"

The hosts looked at each other in confusion.

"Jerry?" The twins said. Lacey and Rosalie sighed.

"You got that?" They repeated for the hosts who all nodded. Alex also nodded and looked at the three girls,

"Let's go?" she asked them and they all stood up.

"Yeah," Avery said and waved to the boys.

The sisters did a dramatic, "BYE GUYS!" and the three left the room, though they were unaware of the several figures watching their every move, and following them where ever they went.

* * *

><p><strong>*For those who don't know, a Cajon is a percussion box played by hitting the front with the hands (I suggest you google it so you know what it looks like)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD! STALKERS! THE GIRLS HAVE A HUMONGUS GROUP OF STALKERS!<strong>

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN? IT WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER... **

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Avery: How do we know you aren't a stalker?**

**Excuse me?**

**Avery: How do we know you aren't a stalker? You know everything about us.**

**I made you dumb ass. I'm supposed to know everything. **

**Avery: Stalker**

**I'M NOT A STALKER!**

**Avery: Stalker**

**I have a bat. **

**Avery: ...**

**Rosalie: Stalker. **

**ARRGG!**


End file.
